Two Sides
by dragonrose8910
Summary: Serena was a freak to both humans and pokemon. Not even she knows what the hell she is. Well, she's a pokehuman. Part Eevee to be exact. She pent her life hiding from the ones who want to use and abuse her. But when she is forced to start traveling boy named Calem, how long can she hide? Then a new team rises to power and offers the freak acceptance. But who is on her side?
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up Serena..." The small voice cooed in my ear. Turning over, my eyes still squeezed shut I groaned in response. Within moments of my response I felt a sharp beak dive-bomb my gut, flying me against the window in my room.

siting up curled over my gut I coughed, "What the hell Robin?!" I growled at my ruby feathered friend, who sat in front of me with a snide look on his face.

The small red fletchling sat atop my head, peeping his small head down into my face, "You weren't waking up." He sang quietly.

"That gives you no right to attack me Robin," I muttered as I gently picked him up from my head to look at him eye level, small golden hairs of mine being pulled up by his small talons, "Now. Lets go down and make some breakfast! Before you attack me again." I hummed to Robin.

He let out a small chirp in agreement as he flew from my hands and down the stairs, "Don't forget to get dressed!" He crowed on his way out. Shaking my head at him I walked over to my full body mirror, cringing at the face looking back at me.

The girl in the mirror had long honey colored hair reaching down to my waist, her creamy skin glowing in the morning light seeping in from the window. But that's not what makes me cringe every time I look at my reflection, no, its the parts of me that makes me different. The light brown furry Eevee ears that when relaxed, hover over my shoulders. The fluffy tail, a cream color closer to the tip, wagging back and forth. That is what makes me different.

I am part Eevee.

No one else is like me. Not just part Eevee. I mean part pokemon, no one else I know is pokehuman. I was abandon as a baby and had to raise myself. I spent my childhood trying to find a home, in Lumiose city with other humans. There the humans treated me like trash or wanted to take me in for 'tests'. That's when I realized trusting humans again would be a fatal mistake so I moved to Santalune forest to live with the pokemon. In that wooded area the pokemon treated me like a freak, they ignored me. They excluded me. Almost as bad as humans, but that's when I met my best friend, Robin. I was about the age of seven when I found him beaten and abandon, just a hatchling too.

That is when I took him in and we took care of each other. That now brings us to when I found this old house in Vaniville town, abandon like us. So we thought it would be fitting to move in! Turns out the land lord died and his very rich daughter wanted to get rid of this small house so she just let us have it. We just moved in yesterday so Robin and I are settling in.

Quickly I changed into my black high waist dress, red at the bottom, pressing down my tail to hide it under the dress. Walking over to my hats I picked up the hot pink felt hat, tucking me ears under it so that they were uncomfortably hidden and placed a white pair of sun glasses on the rim of the hat. Carefully I place in my grey contacts to hide my golden eyes.

"HURRY UP, SERENA! I AM HUNGRY!" Robin yelled from downstairs. Also I left out that I speak pokemon, I thought that would come with being part pokemon. Its only going to be natural for me to speak pokemon following that logic but actually no. I can only speak with pokemon I have developed a strong bond with. So basically only my friend, Fletchling.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back as I jammed my black high tops onto my black OTK sock covered feet, "Little piece of... bird..." I skipped down my steps to the first floor where Robin sat at the kitchen table impatiently.

Turning to look at me he shook his little skull, "Why did you have to hide your Eeveeness?"

Pulling out two ceramic white bowls from the cabinet I looked over my shoulder at him, "Incase the neighbors see me. They might freak out when they see a pokehuman." I smiled as I poured cereal into to bowls followed by spilling milk into only mine. Robin likes his cereal dry.

Freaky bird, "But you look so cute when you aren't hiding!" He tweets sweetly.

"Thanks mom..." I stated dryly as I walk over to the table carrying the cereal in my hands.

Placing them down onto the table we heard a knock at my door. Both Robin and I froze, "Answer it..." Robin whispered to me. Nodding I slowly strided across the room to the blue oak door, yanking it open ready for a fight. Yes I am ready to fight. You learn not to trust anyone knocking at your front door in Lumiose.

In front of me stood two kids my age. One tanner colored girl, her long caramel brown curls tied up into two high pigtails. Her hot pink blouse was buttoned with comically large black bows, her jean shorts flared with black lace at the end. Around her left wrist was a black hair band.

Next to her was a boy with his jet black hair carelessly tossed around, his brown eyes fixed on the sky. He wore a blue and white sports jacket, darker blue jeans tucked into black boots. On top of his head was a red hat, black sunglasses sitting on the bill. He kinda looked cute, but that's not the point.

"Who's at the door, Serena?" Robin called from inside.

I narrowed my grey eyes, "Humans..." I hissed.

The boy turned to look at me with his chocolate eyes in surprise, "Humans?" He asked curiously, "Did you just call us humans? Your human too." Well technically... Right as the boy began speaking, Robin flew over, perching himself on my hat that slowly started to tip off. Swiftly I grasp the tiny robin pokemon in my hand, pulling back my hat to look normal. Robin struggled from my grasp and fluttered onto the boys shoulder.

I gave him a look before I answered the boy, "N-Nothing. Why are you people here?"

"Because we heard you just moved here!" The girl shouted excitedly, "I am Shauna and the boy next to me is Calem!" She motioned to the dark haired boy next to her, who was scratching Robin under the chin. Robin let out some chirps of enjoyment, which horrified me that Robin was trusting a human he just met.

"We would like you to come to Aquacorde town, we'll be waiting." Calem stated as he and Shauna turned away, Robin flapping back to me. We stood there as the kids turned the brick fencing corner and away. I took a glimpsed at Robin on my shoulder, curiously.

"Should we trust them?" I whispered softly to him.

In response Robin fluffed out his feathers cutely, "Calem seems like a nice person. Shauna is a bit too exited but I think we can trust them on where we are going." Shaking my head, yes, we shut the front door and followed the path to Aquacorde town. My grey and red bird friend swooped down route one ahead of me as I casually strided down the short path.

Passing under a arch we stepped into an outdoor café like area, people of all kinds sat around at the tables drinking hot liquids. Staring starry eyed, Robin and I paced down the area to hear a voice calling us.

Shauna's to be exact.

"Hey! Hey! Over here! Yeah, new girl! And Fletchling too!" Swirling around I see four people sitting where two circular tables were pushed together. Shauna sat at the head, waving us over enthusiastically. To her right, my left, were two boys. One closest to her was a bit on the heavier side wearing a black shirt with a Vanillite print on it and some orange shorts. Next to him was a copper topped shy nerdy boy with a white shirt, green sweater vest and some black pants.

To Shauna's left was Calem who sat with his gaze still in the clouds, but the only open seat was next to him. Sighing, I stepped towards them while Robin flew from my shoulder and onto the table in the blink of an eye. Reaching my seat I slumped back, staring at me feet.

"Alright, I am here now. What's so important to take me out of my home?" I grumble, "I was pretty comfy there."

"Aw come on new girl! Don't you want to go on a pokemon journey?" Shauna wailed, puffing out her face in a pout.

Brushing my finger down Robins neck I shook my head, "No. I have spent my life traveling around and I finally found a nice, cozy home for me and Robin."

"Robin?" Calem shot a glance at me, "Is that like a brother? Most people don't refer to their parents by their first names so it must be a brother or another family member..."

"Robin is Fletchling." I glared. Family? Tch. That is so overrated.

The heavier boy spoke up, "If I may speak now. I come with three pokemon that the Professor would like you three to choose from and go on their journey." He pulled out a spherical container, opening it to reveal three pokeballs. Looking into them a blue frog laid curled up with a small sleeping bubble shrinking and growing. To the left of that one was a small fire fox with huge ears pressing its paws against the walls of the pokeball, its tongue sticking out cutely. Beside that one was a weird green and beige pokemon with small green spikes poking out from its head, who seemed to be staring blankly at Shauna, Calem and I.

Shauna bit her lip, "Ooh... There all so cute! I cant pick! Calem you pick!"

Calem held his chin with his hand in thought, "Well grass types are a difficulty to train which would make things more interesting while water has a lot more type advantages in battle and its techniques are remarkable." His gaze moved to the fox, " While a fire type has much raw force that would take time but be worth training to control." He began to reach for the small fire fox. I cant take this guy! All he thought about is type advantage of the pokemon and stats. That's not how you choose a pokemon! You shouldn't even choose, you should take what you are given and raise it as if it was your own family! Alright to this may be a touchy subject.

Before the dark haired Calem could pick the pokemon I swooped it up, pressing it against my chest, "I- Really like fire types..." Calem just shrugged and picked up the blue frog. With nothing left to choose, Shauna wraps her fingers around the grass type pokemon capturing system.

"Hey! New girl!" Shauna yelled, "I forgot introductions! The one next to me is Tierno. He is a wicked dancer but could work on his trainer skills. The orange haired one beside him is Trevor! He may seem a teensy bit shy but once you get to know him he's pretty cool! And I couldn't catch your name. I heard what your Fletchling's was."

"I never said my name, but if you really must know I am Serena. "I huffed, "And Robin is not my pokemon. He is wild, just my best friend. _Never_ refer to him as if I am above him." I growled my words as harsh as I could.

"But its a pokemon. Pokemon are below humans, that's the natural order." Calem waved his hand for emphasis making me hate this guy even more.

Shauna began to feel the building tension and tried to defuse the fight, "Uh... Its not really that important. We should give Serena a nickname. Maybe like Li'l S!"

"No! I think Lady S fits her better!" Tierno threw in, "What about you Trevor?"

The Copper headed boy jumped, "Y-You cant just spring something like that on someone... But what about S-Kins?"

"I like Serena." I growled, "Nothing more. Nothing less."

Rubbing the back of his head awkwardly Trevor spoke, "Um... here are pokedexs. They will help you understand pokemon on a deeper level." He handed the three of us small red Ipad like things.

"And Serena, here is a letter from Professor Sycamore for your parents. He needed a third person to take care of the pokemon so this letter is asking permission to go on a journey with the pokemon you chose." Tierno said, sliding the letter to me.

I grasp it, standing up quickly, "Alright. I'm going to head home for a bit." I said, rushing home. As I stomp down route one I crumple the letter, jamming it into the bottom of my hot pink bag, "Thanks mom and dad. I can go on a journey? Fun... I'm glad you have never been their for me!" I growled as if I was having a conversation with my non-existent parents.

Finally at my door a voice from behind me makes me flinch, "Serena."

Spinning around with my eyes narrowed, "What?" I spat. I have had just enough of humans today! There stood Calem with Robin perched on his hat. What is with Robin trusting Calem so much! It took him weeks to trust me, that just isn't fair!

"You don't have parents do you?" He said in a serious tone.

Oh shit.

How the hell could he tell? Well at least he doesn't know I am part pokemon!


	2. Chapter 2

"Of course I have parents!" I sassed, placing my hand on my hip, "I just haven't met them."

"Well... Technically I was right."

"Technically I don't care."

"Don't you want to find your mom and dad?"

I rolled my eyes, _'what ever I thought a few seconds ago about him being clever to figure out I don't have parents- I take back.' _I thought to myself as I raised an eyebrow, "Yes. Of course I want to find the selfish bitch and bastard who thought they were too good for a freak like me."

"Freak?" Calem questioned.

Shit. I said to much, "Well. There must be something wrong with me if they abandon me. Wouldn't a mother want to keep her child? If that's all you had to say I am going to spend the rest of my life in a nice warm house with my friends. Robin." I growled my friends name, who quickly soared from the caramel eyed trainer's shoulder to mine. Stealing a look at the sky I notice grey storm clouds looming over, I have to speed this up.

Calem smirked, "Well that's disappointing if you don't go on an adventure."

Crossing my arms I frowned, "And why would that be?"

"Because, Professor Sycamore wanted us to record the growth of the pokemon we just received. You cant really train pokemon inside a house."

"Training? Is that all you associate pokemon with? What about the personality of pokemon? The companionship and friendship created over time with them?" I hissed, shooting questions at the surprised trainer, "Sorry, but I am not going traveling if I am going to have to run into people like you."

"Like me?" Calem scoffed

"Treats pokemon lower than themselves." I spat, "I know I would be running into you constantly so why bother the whole adventure. Plus I suck at training pokemon, not like I want to, so I would loose every battle and hurt my friends more."

Calem sat quietly for a few moments before a devilish grin stretched across his face, "How about this. We travel together-"

"Hell no! That's even worse!" I yelled, shifting from defense to offence.

"Wait! Listen to me!" Calem waved his hands in front of him in peace, "We teach each other! You teach me in how to treat pokemon as equals and I teach you how to train and raise pokemon!"

Hmmm... It seems like an okay offer "What about my house?" I ask suspiciously, "Its not like I can just leave it. Someone else may move in. Or it becomes taken over by Spinarak and Rattatas!"

Calem let out a small chuckle, "My mom could take care of the houses while were gone. No problem."

I glance at Robin on my shoulder who nodded solemnly, "Fine. But the adventure starts tomorrow at 1 PM. I would like sometime to sleep in, prepare and also packing. Got it? Good!" As I said these words I spun around, matched into my house and slammed the door shut.

"Alright! I'll be here around one tomorrow!" His voice muffled through the door; standing with my back to the wood I listen to the clacking of his steps as he walked away. His foot steps were quickly followed the quiet pitter patter of the rain plopping against the pavement.

"Robin." we turn our heads to face each other, "Like we practiced... 3... 2... 1... NOW!" He flew off at a top speed as I sprinted across in the opposite direction. As we ran by the walls we pulled the curtains across the windows in a flash with a slight screeching sound of the metal rings being pulled across the top bar.

After a minute or two we reunited at the living room table, throwing ourselves into the red velvet couch. My felt hat slid off my head as I hung it back, letting my fuzzy brown ears free, "Ugh... Humans are annoying!"

"I'm pretty surprised you are going to be traveling with one 24/7." Robin peeped, his wings splayed out in exhaustion.

I closed my eyes while I let out a quiet yawn, "I was surprised you trusted him so quickly in the beginning. That dude is such a jerk when he refers to pokemon, teaching him a thing or two will be good I think." carefully I ran my fingers through my honey hair, reaching the end I took out the small hair tie. After a few seconds of silence, Robin hopped up to my shoulder.

Sweetly, he rubbed against my cheek with his small head, "Because... How about you go upstairs, get in comfy clothes and we meet the Fennekin..." I smiled at my friend. Stroking him down his back I stood up, padding up to my very pink room. Finally up there I quickly change into my light brown turtle neck , and loose dark brown shorts which have a small cut in the back for my tail to pop out. Tearing off my black high tops I change my Black OTKs to white ones. Carefully in front of the mirror I slide out my annoying grey contacts, placing them into there case beside all the other colored ones. Smiling in the mirror I blinked my golden eyes. (A/N: By the way she looks like the game girl with the hazel contacts in. I was playing it and put the contacts in and noticed it was more gold than hazel.)

From my pink tote bag I pick up the fire fox's pokeball, I called Robin to fly up who did and perched himself on my bed next to where I sat. Nodding to one another I opened up the pokeball, followed my a blinding sparkly white light. After the light dialed down sitting on the floor wagging its tail was a cute little she Fennekin, who leapt onto my lap and repetitively licked my face.

Giggling I gently push her back to sit on my lap but to stop getting her saliva all over my face, "Hey girl. My name is Serena and this Fletching to my left is Robin!"

"Hi Serena! Hi Robin!" The Fennekin barked, "Everyone at the lab called me 'Fennekin' so I guess that is my name!"

"Well... You can always change your name- Wait did I just understand you?!" My eyes widened, "I can only understand pokemon who have a strong bond with me! We just met!"

Fennekin flopped onto her side revealing her stomach, "Everyone I meet I trust and love! And you are part pokemon so I trust you even more than other humans! Now rub my belly." She ordered the last bit, a bit freaked I rubbed her tummy causing her leg in the air to begin twitching. She hung out her tongue, squeezing her eyes shut all of her muscles loosened in a relaxing way.

"Ah... That's the spot... right there... You know you are really good at petting!" She yipped, her huge ears flattening in joy, "Yeah... I will just stick with Fennekin..." Taking back my hand she curled up into a small ball and fell asleep quickly.

Robin pecked her lightly getting no reaction, "Wow... A lot of energy gone like that! Well she did just go on trek from the lab in Lumiose, three cities away, to here. I guess that she would be. Should I wake her up, Ser?"

I shook my head, "Let the girl sleep. I'll start up on dinner and she will probably wake up to the smell of cooking food and come running down, but please watch her while I make supper. When she wakes tell her were the dining table is; down there I will pull up a third chair for Fennekin." Robin nodded his crimson head, turning on my heel I skimmed my hand on the hand rail down the stairs over to the small kitchen. Swinging the refrigerator door open I stood, wagging my tail back and forth thinking of what to make...

_'Sushi wouldn't take that long to make... but that would be putting a knife in my hands which would go horribly wrong...'_ I thought to myself tapping my fingers on the top of the fridges door, '_Something simple but delicious that is warm... What about a berry salad to start off with followed by... Poached salmon? Hamburger? Ah! I know!'_

After I grabbed the thin plastic box of berries from the fridge I threw it shut, to open the cupboards of dry foods and wrapped my fingers around a thin long cardboard box. To the right was the cabinet of pots and pans where I grabbed a huge soup pot, carrying it over to the sink to fill it 3/5th of water. Picking it up I carried it back to the stove where I lit it up after turning the gas on. Grabbing the box I dumped all its contents into the soon to be boiling pot.

As the pot warmed up I pulled out a hard oak cutting board and a berry cutting knife from the knife stand. Flipping open the plastic box I plucked up an oran berry and cut it into fine diced blocks, pushing it with the blade I moved onto a Pecha berry and sunk the blade into it, turning it into thin slices I push them with the oran blocks. Next was a Sitrus berry which turned into the type of fruit wrings usually made of pineapple that is placed decoratively on ham. Last was the extremely hot Tomato berry which I only sliced a spike off and chopped it into specks, that were thrown into the finally boiling pot along with a couple other spices. Repeating the first three berry process twice I had three bowls set out on the table filled with delicious berries, which I added more of.

I spun back around, grabbed normal tomatoes to be peeled and placed into another bowl followed by being crushed, creamed and turned into paste. Next the Iapapa berry(Onions) I diced, thrown into the tomato paste bowl followed by a touch of garlic powder, dumping a quarter of a cup of Olive oil in.

"Now... Some basil... Oh and parsley..." I mumbled to myself as I added them into the sauce bowl, grabbing a teaspoon I sprinkled salt in. Finally with all the ingredients in and proportions I didn't state much in, I grabbed my bamboo giant spoon and spun it all together. Mixing into the perfect blend.

Glancing over at my steaming pot I saw small gathering of bubbles drizzling over the edge. In a panic I ran over, shutting the fire off, blowing on the food. With oven mitts on I had a strainer sitting in the sink, I poured all the contents of the pot into it, hot water flowing down the drain leaving the cooked stringy pasta noodles in the strainer. I took up the strainer and threw the noodles into the sauce I was making earlier and began stirring them together. I placed the spaghetti server into the large bowl, and carried it to the dining table. In the three places one sat a average sized empty plate with an average salad bowl beside it. Across from that one was a puny plate and a tiny salad bowl. In between the two of them were the sizes between them.

As I took my seat I heard the sound of paws pattering against the steps and the chatter of the two fire pokemon who were previously in my room. Coming down they took their seats depending on their sizes and Fletching fluttered his wings in frustration.

"Spaghetti?!" Robin cried, "With out garlic bread?! This is absurd!"

"Well I'm sorry that I haven't had time to go the grocery store, since we just moved in..." I snarled, "Now eat the food I made for you, bird." Robin huffed as he flew up to grasp the Spaghetti server in his talons and dishing out goodly sized amounts for himself and Fennekin. The three of us enjoyed our meal, getting to know one another, and every now and then Robin criticizing my cooking that soon the three of us were curled up in the bed.

My two pokemon slept soundly but I stayed awake for a little while, pricking my ears up to listen to the sound of the rain hitting the roof. Tomorrow I am going on an adventure with that Calem... Wow... My mind raced with thoughts of how everything that could happen. I shut my eyes, picturing it all that I thought myself to sleep.

Just an adventure...

That's what I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"SERENA GET YOUR FUCKING BUTT OUT OF BED BEFORE I DIVE BOMB YOU AGAIN!" The small robin pokemon squawked in my ears. I let out a groan, turning to my other side I curled into a small ball so that when the temperamental bird attacks me it wont hurt as much as the last one did.

I pressed the down pillow over my warm brown ears, "Nooooo... 10 more minutes Robin..."

"Fine." He chirped simply, "But Calem is going to be here in a half an hour, and Fennekin and I are starving. We could just pick at your body... You do look plump..."

I shot up from my bed and shot a glare at the ruby feathered pokemon, my tail bristled and waving back and forth in anger, "Is that a way of calling me... FAT?!"

Robin flopped his small head into his wing as if facepalming, "Of all the things you take from my sentence... YOU ARE STARVING US! Oh and I guess its no big deal that the guy we are going to be traveling with for the next who knows know long will see you in your pink, heart covered, fleece pajamas. Along with the whole Eevee tail and ears."

I sat cross-legged on my fluffy bed still having the angered feeling of being called fat, "Give me ten minutes to get ready then I can make 'Serena's speed pancakes'."

"But I want an omelet..."

"That's technically cannibalism for you."

"Well Fennekin is about to chew her own leg off for food, so while you un-Eeveefy yourself what can I feed her?" The small bird fluffed his feathers, a serious gleam flickering in his obsidian eyes.

I pressed my index finger against his small head in a petting way, "I think we have some oran berries in the fruit bowl beside the sink. Give her one of those." I gave him a small smile as he fluttered back down the steps. After he left I trotted over to the mirror where I changed into a light blue pair of skinny jeans and a lime green baby doll Tee-Shirt. Carefully I put my honey hair into two large pigtails and tugged my large bushy ears under my hot pink hat.

Knowing I wouldn't be coming back home any time soon I slid in a spare change of clothes, 3000 pokedollars, and a Lysandre industries holocaster along with my contacts case into my tote bag. I'll put the grey contacts in later but they are very annoying and I don't want to loose one in the pancakes... Again... I threw the bag over my shoulder, tugging at my clothes which fit like a glove. Finally finished I trotted down the wooden stairs, creaking quietly with each step, into the blue walled living room. The white molding lining a good quarter up the walls I had traced my fingers across, my new house I will be leaving in less than a half an hour.

Oh the irony...

Coming to the white counter topped kitchen I lit the stove, small blue flames flickering under the iron grate**.(A/N: Not sure of how many still have this type of stove but its a gas stove. Unlike most electric ones there is a visible flame under a metal grate that sits on top of the stove. You have to constantly take it out off and clean the metal. I live in an old house with one of these.)**

I placed a cast iron pan atop the grate, letting a slice of butter sizzle on the surface and popping away from the heat. Quickly opening the fridge, I grabbed a large mixing bowl full of pre-made pancake mix and poured a blotch into the pan.

"Serena, I have two things to say." Robin chirped as he fluttered to my shoulder, "One. I know you and you know you, We both know if you don't put on that apron you will get a stain on your clothes. Two you very poorly concealed your tail. And by that I mean you didn't hide it at all... "

Throwing the pink apron over my head I glanced to see my furry tail wagging, "Oops... I forgot I had one..."

The small bird pokemon sighed and looked into my eyes, "How can you forget you have a tail? Its like me forgetting I have wings!" I flicked the Fletchling in the small side of his head in annoyance. Understanding this was my way of saying 'fly away' he swooshed over to the dining room table next to our new friend, Fennekin, who was gnawing on an oran berry. Flipping my pancakes now and then I heard her letting out small growls of enjoyment as she used her developing fangs on the soft blue berry.

I let out a small laugh of amusement, a warm feeling filling my chest as if this is how it should stay. I closed my eyes for a moment to picture what it could have been like if the three of us just lived here, I would grow old and happy... Hidden right under everyone's noses. What a great life that would be... A soft smile hinted at my face at this fantasy.

A loud knocking snapped me from my thoughts and a loud voice, "SERENA! Sorry I am bit early. I thought that it would be a longer walk." We are next door neighbors, how long of a walk can that be?

_'Damn you Calem! I haven't even had breakfast!'_ Well that's what I wanted to yell but I restrained it with all the self control I had, which is little. No, no instead I had a panic attack, my heart thumping in my chest and a bead of sweat rolling down my forehead. I have my Eevee tail in plain sight, my Athena eyes were completely revealed and if I don't feed Robin or Fennekin _I_ will be eaten.

I exchanged looks with Robin who shared my panic and quickly flew up to my room. On his trip back down, hanging in his coarse talons was a black hoodie and my white sunglasses. With his speed a few grey feathers were left to softly fall onto the wooden paneled floor.

Flying over my head he dropped them on me, the sunglasses painfully bouncing off of my skull and clattered against the carpeted foot area. My hoodie flopped to the floor, covering the glasses. I turned up my head to look at Robin.

"Thanks. Use your talons to grasp the spatula and flip the pancakes, I'll get the door and tell Calem to suck it up and wait." I bent down the ground, tying the charcoal colored jacket around my waist and tucking my tail into the hood that hung down to conceal it.

Wrapping my cream fingers around the white wide-framed sunglasses I picked them up and slid the temples back so that the earpieces sat comfortably. The room grew very dark as the knocking persisted, "You alright in there, Serena? I am getting tired of standing outside a door."

Nodding to the pokemon in the household I rose back to my feet and sprinted over to the oak door and pulled it open. I gave the ebony haired boy a look. I scanned him and saw that his red hat still sat atop his head and black sunglasses were fixed on the rim of his hat. Though different from last time he had a white shirt with a strange blue and red logo.

His pants, shoes and black messenger bag still were the same. I glared at him but he could only feel the chill because my eyes were shaded off, "I'm fine. I just woke up so I am making breakfast for myself and the pokemon, so if you could-"

"Are those pancakes?" He asked calmly in the process of stepping into my home, "I guess we could stay for breakfast, I only had cereal and this smells much better." Pushing past me he made his way to my wooden dining table and sat himself down next to Fennekin who barked happily at the new person.

I rolled my eyes and slammed the door closed, "Oh, come on in. Make yourself at home... I don't mind at _all_..." I muttered to myself and found myself back in the kitchen, motioning for Robin to fly back to the table to let me cook.

The building hung in silence, like a weight was pressing on all of us. The only sound was the searing of the pancakes on the burning pan. I twisted my body to face the group and I was shocked. Robin was sitting on Calem's shoulder as if he had belonged there and Fennekin was on his lap. She was curled up and snoring a small bit.

My heart clenched up, my throat began to burn and I clenched my teeth because of this feeling._ What was this burning? I am... Jealous? No. That is absurd! _I shook the thought from my mind and flipped the pancakes onto three plates. Miraculously I picked them all up and carried them to the table, one balancing on the crook of my arm.

After setting them up according to where everyone was sitting I plopped myself into the seat across from Calem. At the head of the square dining table was Fennekin and across from her was the Fletchling's seat. In front of me was just a baby blue mat with cardinal lining while the others each had a ceramic plate with a large buttermilk pancake lying on them.

The caramel eyed trainer looked from his plate to me, "Where is your food?"

"I lost my appetite." I grunted, sinking farther into my maple chair I was probably emitting a pretty angered aura. Robin cringed knowing I wasn't in the most polite mood and soared over to his dish, tearing it into pieces.

Oh, and I am not going to give the syrup. They don't deserve something so sweet.

Carefully he picked up a thick piece and fluttered over to me. With his open talon he stood on my shoulder and pecked my cheek over and over until there was a beak bruise forming, "Your going to eat. Open your mouth. Fennekin help me!"

With a nod of the orange head, the fire fox pokemon picked up a large clump of food in her mouth and leapt onto my vacant shoulder. She softly poked me with her paw, "Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat." I narrowed my eyes angrily even though no one would be able to notice... Stupid sunglasses...

Calem sat there shoving the fluffy food into his mouth staring at the three of us as if we amused him, "I know I cant understand pokemons hearts or feelings as you say but I think they want you to eat the food."

I continued to glare at the boy in silence before I tired to open my mouth and speak. Opening my big mouth the fire colored pokemon took the opportunity to shove the breakfast food into my mouth. Calem had also moved swiftly, stabbing his 'Serena's speed pancake' with his silver fork and jammed it into my mouth.

I let out a low growl at the three living beings in front of me who tricked me. Slowly I swallowed the blob of food and kept my mouth shut as I devised a plan around this. I smiled devilishly as an idea popped into my pokehuman mind.

I cupped my hands over my mouth fingers just silted open so I could breathe, "Now you cant get food in my mouth."

Calem raised a fine eyebrow, "Is that a challenge?" He glanced over to my pokemon who actually nodded to him as if they had a telepathic communication before they all lunged at me. I tried to avoid the ensuing attack but instead I fell back in my chair crashing onto the hard floor, my hat skidding across the floor.

_Oh hell no... No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

I pressed my hands against my Eevee ears trying to hide them, my heart pounding in them. I gulped taking a nervous glance at the human who doesn't know what I am... The freak... Monster.

Calem though found himself with his face pressed against the floor, a shock of pain visibly shivering down his body. Robin looked at me with his onyx eyes widened with the same fear I had shaking through me. In great speed he picked up my hat and threw it on my head, helping me shove my big ears under them.

Though I should be at ease, what if he had seen something before his face got bludgeoned by the floor? No, he couldn't have... I am just worrying myself. The rest of Calem sunk to the floor, twitching for a couple short moments before leaping back up.

He looked at me as if he could see my anxiety though I turned my head away, "Alright point taken. I'll make a pancake for myself."

"Nah, I already had breakfast. You can have the rest of mine." He said coolly before something... Evil... glinted in his brown eyes, "On one condition."

I gulped staring at the boy with determination written all over his cream colored face, "Something tells me I am not going to enjoy this condition..."

He shrugged, "That depends on you."

~A few minutes later~

Calem waved to his mom who stood in the window of the brown house beside mine, "Bye mom! Don't forget to take care of Serena's house too!" His arm hung casually over my shoulders while we had strolled out of the towns stone gates.

I would have flipped him by now but sadly my hands were literally tied up, courtesy of... My own pokemon, who were staying comfortably in their pokeballs. Yeah I even used a pokeball to capture Robin finally, though I doubt he will ever listen to me.

In the hand that sat around my neck was a ceramic plate which had residual pancake on them. In Calem's other hand was the silver fork from my house... Oh dear Arceus, Cant I just go without eating breakfast today? PLEASE!

"Now open wide!" Calem sung as if he was enjoying this. Reluctantly I dropped my jaw and the fork went into my mouth along with some pancake, "That's a good Serena!"

"Treat me like a Furfrou anymore and I will kick you so hard in the shins that they will shatter..." I threatened, by now I think he could see my glaring though my black lensed sunglasses but it didn't phase him.

He tapped me in the nose with the fork which for some reason really pissed me off, "Now don't threaten your traveling friend like that!"

I have two things left to say.

1. Where did the Calem that stared at the clouds in silence go?! I'd rather have that bastard than the one who feeds me!

2. This journey is going to be long and painful isn't it?

Oh how right I would actually be...


	4. Chapter 4

I trailed behind the group as Calem was giving a demonstration to the others on how to capture pokemon, I on the other hand was blocking him out and played with Fennekin. I held the long blade of grass above the fire fox and every time she jumped for it, I pulled it up so that she would miss. Though on her seventh try she was able to rip it from my hands and shake it back and forth in her mouth, her orange fur moving along with it.

"Serena.." A distant voice said from behind me. I waved them off and continued to laugh with Fennekin who began to chase her tail. My brown tail began to swoosh underneath the hoodie I wrapped around my waist to hide it.

"SERENA!" a male voice rang, a hard object hitting the top of my hat and clattered to the gassy ground. Spinning around I glared at the black haired Calem, "Were you even listening to me?"

"Was it important?" I said dryly as the two of us stood on route 2, a small river rushing to our left.

He held his glare with his caramel eyes, "Yes, I was teaching how to capture pokemon! A _key_ part of becoming a trainer!"

I smirked, "Then yes, yes I was paying attention."

"Are you just saying that so we can move on?"

"Nooooo... You had my complete and utter attention during that boring instructional time." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes which were still behind my white sunglasses... No time to put in my grey contacts yet because this idiot wont leave me alone!

The boy crossed his arms and held his gaze on me, "Alright then. How about we go into the Santalune forest and you show me everything you have learned?"

Santalune forest? That's the one where I met Robin, where we were both outcasts... Great, "Fine."

"You might want to have the item I threw at your head earlier." He snickered. Looking into the short grass I saw a red and white capsule that was like the one that held Fennekin, "You might want to capture your fletchling."

Robin landed on my shoulder, resting from his survey flight, "I will not put my best friend in a pokeball." I muttered while Fennekin returned herself, sensing the upcoming argument between Calem and I.

Calem uncrossed his arms to place them on his hips like a mom, "Well at least capture her so other trainers don't. She can still be outside of her pokeball."

I stood to my feet giving Calem a bored expression, "She is a_ HE_. And can't people just guess since he is always near me?"

"Someone might not care."

"But-"

"Do you want your friend ripped away from you, never to be seen again? How do you know that other trainer will not abuse him? What if they release him either way and he couldn't find you? Do you really want to loose your best friend?" Calem continued to stare at me sternly sending my heart to speed up. THIS GUY CAN BE SCARY BY LOOKING AT YOU!

He's like how I imagined having a mom...

Robin nuzzled my cheek with his rosy feathered head, "It's okay, Serena. You can capture me with the pokeball and I don't have to be out all of the time."

"Fine..." I grumbled picking up the pokeball and tapped it against the tiny Robin's head. In a flash he was absorbed into the pokeball and in one click was captured, "Happy Mr. Calem? I captured a pokemon."

Calem just shook his head, "That's not the way I was teaching how to capture pokemon. In Santalune forest." Quickly he had grabbed my forearm and dragged me unwillingly into the woods. Through the entrance a wave of nostalgia washed over me with a brisk gust of cool air.

Continuing to drag me, Calem's eyes were filled with some sort of determination to teach me. That was when I found that he had pulled us into some dark green grass that grew up to my hips.

We continued to walk in circles for what felt like hours in one patch of grass until Calem snapped, "Why are no wild pokemon coming out?! They usually appear every other step in these woods!" I shot a glance into the thick gathered trees to see the small pokemon inching farther into the shadows.

They murmured in their pokemon language to one another while giving me looks of disdain, younger pokemon popped their heads out only to be pulled back by the elders who remember when I resided in these woods.

Calem grabbed my arm to resume his futile dragging but I stood in place, "They won't come out Calem." I uttered grimly under my breath with my face hidden by my hat, "Not as long as I am here anyways."

"What do you mean, Neighbor?" He asked in confusion and disbelief.

"I mean," I looked up at him slightly just over my sunglasses, "They hate me with their very existance here. Simple as that. Because I dont belong."

"Belong?"

"Not here at least in their hierarchy. They know-" I cut myself off when I realized I was about to reveal what I was, "They.. Know that I am reluctant to capture them, so I am not in the highest spot of trainer so I am nothing."

Was I really about to tell Calem my secret? It felt so natrual as the words were slipping from my mouth... Why the hell would that happen?!

I shook my head slightly as Calem spoke, "Well, we will prove you arent nothing and you do belong! Now we just have a pokemon and you will capture it!" Before I could whisper a word of confusion I felt the similar feeling of being dragged, though unlike the previous times he was holding my hand.

Is he an idiot? To have more contol of a person the arm it better, the hand is so easy to slip from!

Pushing way my thoughts of Calem being a complete dumbass, something blocked my footing and shot me forward. With in moments of the fall I found myself lying on Calems back, crushing his spine, "ow..." He croaked.

I sucked in my upper lip to restrain an uncontrollable laugh as I rolled off of him onto my own back beside him, "If it makes you feel better you would make a good pillow!"

.

.

.

Oh, that sounded so wrong when I think about it.

Though it didn't seem to get through his skull because he turned his head to face me with a sly smile, "Did you just verbally compliment me?"

In response, I stuck my tongue out at the blue hatted teen, "Maybe. But don't expect too many while we travel!" Calem just sat there smirking for no apparent reason so I just gave him a confused look. Reading my facial expressions, he pointed to the top of my head.

I immediately panicked, thinking that my hat had fallen with my eevee ears were visable, and I shot my hands to cover my head. I realized quickly that my hat was still there with... Another thing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" I shrieked in a blood curdling pitch, the sound of wings flapping far far away from here echoed my outburst. My knees were pressed against one another while I sat up straight in a guarding way with my hand over my heart as if it would slow my racing heart.

The two living creatures in front me me had anime shocked eyes. Calem broke from it first and burst into balls of laughter, "Your afraid of bugs!?" Beside him the youthful Scutterbug blinked at me, this was the 'another thing' that was on my hat.

I dropped my knees to crossed both my arms and legs with a snobby nose lift, "I am not afraid of bugs!" I protested boisterously, " It surprised me, by sitting on my head!"

"Prove it."

"how...?"

"Capture it."

"... Fine."

I rose up to my feet during the point I dusted off my faded jeans. The Scutterbug backed up a few feet and ruffled his little white mane thing around his grey neck, ready for a battle. I looked up at the sky in the slightest way, hoping the answer would fall from the sky.

_'Well I should send out a pokemon...'_ I thought to myself, unclasping Fennekin from my belt and sending her out. She looked up to me when I bent down to her level, "We are going to capture that pokemon and befriend him so Calem will get off my back about the catching pokemon tutorial... Do you remember any of it?"

Fennekin dropped her head for a moment in disappointment, "You hurt your own argument... " She looked back up at me with her happy-go-lucky expression, "All you have to do is weaken the target to the point of one more hit can faint it. But don't do that! When it has low HP you throw one of those high-techy balls at it and it should get sucked in with out a hitch!"

"Thanks Fenni!" I grinned, rubbing her on the head.

"Is that a nickname for me? I like it!" With her bubbly excitement she skipped onto the battle field across from the strange baby-eyed pokemon.

"Well... Sure! That is your new nickname!" I said plainly, really just calling her that earlier because I was too lazy to even use her full name, "FENNI! Use..." I briskly whipped out my pokedex and held it in front of the battle in amazement. Through the translucent screen the pokemon stats appeared, their level, and Hit Points!

"So its a bug type, level 3... Fenni is level 5 but a fire type so ember would harm it too much... I think two following scratches should weaken it enough and still have enough energy to be captured... ALRIGHT USE SCRACH FENNI!"

The fire starter nodded and lunged her orange furred body at the grey bug, her unsheathed nails dragging across Scatterbugs face. The Caterpillar like pokemon recoiled before it shot a long string of sticky webs all over Fenni, whose speed was impeded upon.

"It will be alright, Fenni. Just follow up with Scratch again and then rest!" Fenni turned to me with her trusting crimson eyes just as she slices her claws across the Scatterbug who responded with a hard hitting tackle.

"Calem?"

"confused Serena?" He answered smugly.

"Nope, I just need a pokeball please!"

With a hint of shock he placed the capturing device in the palm of my open hand I held out. I turned to face the heaving Scatterbug and threw it at the bug type... Only to hear my opponent, Fenni and Calem laugh their heads off... Oh and the pokeball shattered against a random tree trunk.

Little fuckers.

I spun over to Calem, red with embarrassment, "SH-SHUT UP! YOUR SHITTY TUTORIAL DIDN'T TEACH US HOW TO THROW POKEBALLS!"

"Hey... Watch that mouth." he said with a false pained tone, "Don't worry I have more pokeballs." he laughed, spinning another pokeball on his finger flawlessly. I just gave him an even glare before shutting my eyes with my hand outstretched, waiting.

The Scatterbug started regaining some strength and I was loosing my patience when the spherical item was not being placed in my hand, "Hey, I dont have all day yo-" I was cut off by the pokeball being placed in my hand... Along with two hands running across my arms into a capturing formation. Calem held my body in place and pulled the arm with the pokeball in it back.

In slow motion, or at least what if felt like, he moved my arm forward. The pokeball flew from my fingertips and perfectly smacked the poor bug squarely between its big eye. It was absorbed in the usual red flash, like that I had captured my first pokemon.

Even though the pokeball clicked, Calems arms were still holding myown and his stomach against my back and I realized something very important at this instance...

CALEM IS LIKE 5 INCHES TALLER THAN ME!

"Let go of me..." I growled threateningly. Almost immediately Calem released me so that I could run off screaming, "PERVERT!"

From behind I could hear light paw steps behind and muffled calling, "Fefena! Fop! Fafs nof wha perferf feafs!"

If I had to make a guess, that was Fenni pursuing me with Scatterbugs pokeball in her mouth, but I really didn't care. I wasn't going to stop until I thought I was in the heart of the woods, and when I thought my inferno red face would cool down.


	5. Chapter 5

I finally came to a 70ft oak tree, its canopy of leaves just letting in dapples of light on the forest floor. I pressed my hand against its coarse bark and took in deep breaths, my sunglasses slipping from my face. They clattered to the grassy earth, a lens shattering as it hit a grey rock poking out by the roots.

"Well shit... Those were my only and favorite sunglasses." I hissed under my breath. Gently, I turned around to slide down the trunk of the tree, some of my honey threads of hair clutched itself to ruffs of the bark. I curled my knees up and buried my face into my hands, letting my pink hat slip from my head. "What the hell am I getting myself into? Why did I even agree to travel... All I wanted was to stay living quietly in the shadows..."

"FFerenaaa!" a voice grew louder, the sound of thicket near me rustled right as my orange furred fire fox burst out, "Yo fofot da ffokefall." She said with Scatterbug's pokeball in her jaw.

I let out a small sigh and took it from her mouth, "You know I can't understand you with your mouth full like that, Fennekin."

"I thought you nicknamed me Fenni?"

I shook my head, "No, I just happen to say it. It's not your nickname... It was stupid. Plus, what would happen when you evolve? Be a Braxien who is called Fenni?"

"Oh... Yeah... I guess that is stupid..." She barked, sadly glancing to the grass beside her. Probably upset with herself for thinking that was a nickname I gave her...

I smirked, "Hey... Don't look so sad, girl. Come on..." I reached over and ruffled the fur atop her head playfully. She looked up at me with her crimson eyes in a small amount of shock before a big smile appeared on her face. She began to push her head against my head, moving so that I would rub her cheek and scratch under her chin. I giggled when I cuffed her large ears, "Your fur is so soft!"

"Thank you! I do try to take care of it!" She yipped in glee. Her gaze moved to my large brown ears that hung over and her eyes flickered with something I didn't like. "Hiya!" She cried out and leapt for my ear, latching onto it and pulled it down.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! That is my ear!" I exclaimed in pain, both my golden eyes bulging out.

"Serena?!"

"Serena?! Pleeease come out!"

"Where are you Serena!?"

"Come on Serena! Please be okay!"

Four voices called, scavenging the forest in a ruckus. "It's the humans..." I facepalmed, "Why can't any of them just leave me alone!"

A shadowy human figure started to move closer the surrounding trees and Fennekin pulled at my green Tee sleeve, "That's not the only problem... I know you don't want the humans to know your part Eevee and... Your golden eyes and ears are showing."

I took less than a second to process it before jumping up to my feet, "Crap...Ah-um-Er-Ehhhhh..."

Fennekin seemed just as distressed as I was before a light bulb flickered above her head, "The tree! Climb the tree! Take hat and when hidden enough get ready and disguised up there!" I nodded and swooped up my felt hat from beside a root where it sat. My large eared starter jumped up to my shoulder before I scratched up the ginormous oak. Fennekin dug her claws into my shirt while I swung through the wiry branches that stretched out. Once we were a good 23 feet from the ground and sheltered by enough green bunches of leaves I stopped. On a strong branch close to the center of the tree I stood, Fennekin leapt over to a higher twig less than a foot away, keeping her balance perfectly.

I warily observed what happen on the ground, shielded from others view, and watched as a black haired boy wander into the heart of the forest. His red hat sticking out like a sore thumb, Calem. He swung his head around as if he actually cared that I ran off. Then, while facing the grand oak, he froze. I could see in his caramel eyes that he was shocked, desperate and... Sorry.

He looked from the roots off into a direction farther off, "Guys! I found her sunglasses! They are broken though!" After giving what he found to the others farther off he looked back, "What the fuck did I do... Please be okay... And don't be hurt..."

He was clearly shaken up from seeing the broken glasses before running farther off. Once I knew it was safer I popped in my contacts and shoved my ears back under my pink hat. "He really seems as if he is worried..." I muttered, sliding down the large tree and back to the ground. Fennekin leapt down, following quickly.

She landed squarely on my shoulder, "We should go back, but... I really want to train! I am buzzing to battle against wild pokemon and win! It will be fun! Robin, me and that new pokemon need to train!"

"Ah! That new one!" I exclaimed, letting the Scatterbug from its pokeball. The baby-doll eyed pokemon blinked at me and let out a few clicks I of course couldn't understand until I was closer to it. I also pulled up my pokedex to check up some information on it.

Species: Scatterbug

Type: Bug

Entry: When under attack from bird pokemon, it spews a poisonous black powder that causes paralysis. The powder that covers its body regulates its temperature, so it can live in any region or climate.

Level: 3

Gender: Female

Moves: Tackle and String Shot

"Well Scatterbug. It is nice to meet you!" I greeted warmly.

She ruffled her mane and eyed me with curiosity.

"I am going to be your... Trainer... But don't think of me as someone who will use their powers to hurt you. I am your friend too. If there is something you don't want to do, I wont force you... Now, do you want a nickname?"

The Scatterbug's eyes moved horizontally to vertically while her from legs shrugged. Probably saying, 'sure.'

"Alright... How about, Lily?"

Her head shook profusely.

I giggled quietly, "Yeah, that is more a grass type name isn't it? How about the name... Victoria?"

Her legs stomped the ground, making a small thump, thump, thump sound in frustration.

"You are making this very difficult..." I grumbled while tapping my chin, "Wait... How about Teagan? It means 'little poet'. Very unique and cute!"

The bug pokemon paused while the rest of the lively forest moved in its commotion of life. Finally, she nodded and let out a cute cry of enjoyment.

I picked her up, "Tegean it is!"

"Heyy! If she has a nickname and Robin... I want one too! If Fenni wasn't it then what is?!" Fennekin cried from her patch of flowers where she was taking a siesta in.

I smirked, "I thought you didn't want a nickname?"

"I DO! I JUST DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS!" She cried out, somewhat jealous sounding.

I shrugged, "How about Suri?"

"Fine! I am Suri!"

"Good. Now come along Suri, so we can go train!" I said, letting Robin from his pokeball, "I like having everyone out of their pokeball..." I smiled as we all walked through the forest together.

By the end of our training

Robin was level 15

Suri was level 13

and Teagan was level 11, evolved into a Spewa, but nothing too memorable. Just evolved when battling some wild pokemon.

I started to see a light from ahead of the path, probably the exit, I thought. As I started to approach it, four figures became very distinguished. They were circled up and chattering about something, though once I got close enough I saw who they were.

Tierno and Trevor from when I first got Suri.

Then Shauna and Calem. I think it is hard to forget those two.

"Guys...?" I croaked, Robin sitting on my shoulder with the others quickly returning themselves to their shelter like pokeballs.

All four turned in unison and gaped.

"Serena!" Shauna cried out, running towards me, "You are okay!" She wrapped her tan snakes around me in a tight hug.

"Well I have been in this forest before... I know it pretty well..."

"Still! When Calem came saying he found your broken sunglasses we were all sure that you might have gotten attacked by a pokemon or something!" Shauna continued to wail. Tierno and Trevor looked relived while Calem actually looked angry. I calmed Shauna, telling her I was just fine and that I tripped. Finally believing me, she and the two other boys left for Santalune city, Calem being the only one hanging back.

He paced over to where I was standing and pounded his fist on top of my hat, crashing into my folded ears, "Idiot!" He scolded.

"You son of a bitch! Oh, we aren't having a contest of calling each other names?"

He hit me in the head again, "Do you know how worried you had me?!"

"No."

"Well I was very worried! You can't just run off like that!"

"I can do what ever I want."

"We are traveling together so naturally we have to stay together! Don't just run off like that! That is bad!"

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Stop acting like one!"

"Shut up!" I started to scream, Robin giving up trying to calm me down, "Don't boss me around!"

"I will do what I like!" Calem retorted.

"Well not involving me! You aren't my father!" I screamed.

"So what?!"

"So... Leave me alone! I am not going to travel with you any more!" I said, storming off. Robin sighed and flew on ahead towards Santalune City, "Fine, I will travel but not with a power controlling kid like you!"

"H-Hey!" Calem ran to stop me, grabbing my hand. I ripped away from him. It seemed that in a sort of desperation he grabbed the hoodie I had wrapped around my waist, pulling it right off, "Serena-"

"Shit."

I squeezed my eyes shut in a panic. Nothing happened though. I slowly peeled one eye open to see Calem holding my sweatshirt in his hands and... No tail wagging back and forth that I was so used to seeing. Just... Air...

"What's wrong? You look more out of sorts than angry now..." Calem hushed as he scanned my probably very bewildered face. I shook my head and told him to go on ahead. Once he did, I fixed my eyes on where my tail used to be and blinked.

"Appear..." I muttered as it flashed back in all its cocoa brown fur glory. I jumped back before glaring at it again, "Disappear." It flashed away, looking as if nothing was there. I smiled, it became a phantom tail. In a new found glee I tried the same thing with my ears, just to become disappointed that nothing happened.

So, my tail can appear and disappear on whim. That is probably helpful.


	6. Chapter 6

With my arms crossed I passed though the route gates. A crisp breeze greeted me, swirling a few reddening leaves that crossed my path. My long honey hair whipped around me as I solitarily made my way down the autumn route.

"Hey Serena wait up!"

Well, it _was_ solitary.

My fingers found their way to the rim of my exotic purple cap, giving it the slightest tug forward. The tips of my fingers making the gentlest contact to a ruby feather poking out. dark violet cuffs of my lavender smock top crossed my vision for a brief moment. I let out a small huff when a mass impacted me from behind. I stood firm, "Calem. Get off me this instant."

After discovering my new ability, I set some ground rules with Calem. One of them was to keep his distance from me.

At the moment, Calem and I have beaten the Laverre Town Gym(It's the one that looks like some freaky doll house with fairy types). Now we were on Route 15.

The ravenette let out a cool laugh and pulled back, "Sorry." I rolled my eyes as he trotted farther out ahead of me."I was just doing some shopping at the clothing store there!"

"You mean boutique." I corrected, scanning him head to toe. He wore a black v-neck with white lin that contrasted his peachy skin. In his hand he held out his olive outdoors cap, leaving his black hair to shine in the high noon sun. His dusty brown trousers were tucked into a pair of maroon boots.

His chocolate eyes squeezed shut, "Boutique sounds so _girly_!"

I shrugged, "That's what it is." I watched as the teenage boy eyed me up, looking at my own outfit I head bought earlier. A pearly grin stretching across his face. For some reason, my face flushed at his exuberant expression. I quickly tugged at my olive cross shorts, my tail in phantom mode for the time being. my burning red OTK socks, that matched the large bow on my shirt, just brushed my short line. My white Mary-Jane shoes squeaked up against one another while I fiddled with them senselessly.

"You look so cute!"

"I-I AM NOT CUTE!" I gushed, stomping my foot. Calem just laughed.

Calem's smile grew wider, "You're right. You're adorable!" He laughed, tipping my hat farther down my head. I let out a low growl, but by this time Calem realized I wouldn't do anything. So he continued to chuckle with that stupidly cute grin on his face.

With that, the two of us made our way further down the fall route. Like a child, I carelessly gazed at all the warm colors that surrounded us. I watched as the descending leaves drifted slowly to the browning grass at our feet.

It wasn't too long after that lunch had come around. Calem and I picked out the largest oak we could find and set out a checkered picnic blanket. Him and I released our pokemon from our capsules to enjoy the sunny day.

Tegean was now a beautiful Vivillion with a pokeball patterned wings. The fine scales that coated them gave a rainbow shine, making her gorgeous. Suri was now a kick-ass Delfox, her fur nearly blending her into this Autumn world. I had also received a grass type starter from the Kanto region, named Bulbasaur.

Now that pokemon is a great Venusaur who I had nicknamed Kusa. Her tree trunks of legs flexed themselves while the petals that coated her back absorbed the light. There was also a Meowstic I had caught as an Espurr back at a mansion. Her name was Ava. She had white fur that covered her entire body, with a black mane and forelock. Her eyes were a saffron with ruby pupils. Her and Calem's Meowstic get a long a little too well in my opinion...

Right out of Cyllage City I captured an Eevee. Well, more of he captured me. He could smell my Eevee half and would not stop stalking us until I captured him. I guess that this Eevee likes my pokehumaness, and I mean_ like_. I could understand him almost immediately when I captured him. I named the boy, Aslen. He was special too. His eyes were not black like other eevees. His were golden, just like mine were.

And then that brings us to Robin, "SERENA! DID YOU EAT FOOD YET?!" The hawk-like pokemon crowed. His grey chest peppered with vibrant red feathers. The golden lining around his eyes and beak only matches the stripes on his tail feathers.

At that point, he was a TalonFlame.

I couldn't answer my companion's question. I was too busy being fixated on Calem as he took care of his Geninja. He was laughing kindly as he gave his starter a bowl of food by hand. He moved between is other pokemon also, _He has softened over this journey... _I mused to myself. It also occurred to me that my pokemon and I had become stronger. Granted, a team dressed in red jumpsuits calling themselves team Flare might have also helped.

Oh, Team Flare was a crazy organization bent on making the Perfect World. But to do so, they wanted to destoy everything they didn't see perfect. They are led by some evil mastermind who keeps their identiy a secret. Calem and I found that they were strong, they took over a pokeball processing factory, but we were able to beat them with a good swing at it.

So I was stronger.

Calem was kinder.

Just like his deal and mine had decided.

I could have turned around right then, went home, never looked back.

But as the light rays played upon the scene at my wake, something pulled me back. Maybe it was the boy, maybe it was that I was just going crazy.

I sucked in my lower lip and started to mutter to myself, "I couldn't have fallen for him... That's not right. I'm a freak, he is not. I should just turn around now..."

"Serena, you never answered my question!" Robin nagged, pecking at my hat.

I turned to look up at him, "Ow! My ears are under there, you know!"

"Can I see your ears again, Serena?" Aslen pleaded, skipping into the conversation.

"Hm, let me think about that..." I pretended to be deep in thought, tapping my chin. "How about no. Do you not see the human here! He would freak out! Call me a monster!"

The brown puffball buried his face into his mane, "Well if he would care that much about how you are, why do_ you_ like him so much? I love you just the way you are."

I sighed, "Alright, Aslen. Let me clear this all up for you. I am a freak. I am part pokemon, I could never be with a human. But I am still part Human, so being with a pokemon would still be impossible." I ruffled the top of the Eevee's head to console him, but Aslen just shrunk away.

Calem and I had our lunches with our own pokemon, basically neglecting one another. It wasn't bad, we had just spent so much time together lately that spending time with only our backs to one another was good enough. Suri and I snuck away from the entire group who seemed to be debating who was the most powerful. We both found a small pond with glittering crystal water, reflecting the azure sky. Brown grass reached out, their tips dipping into the waters edge while the falling golden leaves floated like boats on the surface. The two of us were only a few yards away from the main group, but it was like a breath of fresh air at the entirely different and more peaceful atmosphere.

I sucked in a hefty breath of the chilly air to let it out in one blow, "This adventure is starting to drag on and on and on..."

Suri just let out a giggle while she played with her narrow wooden wand, "Sure, sure..."

I peered over to her and rose an eyebrow, "What does_ that_ mean?"

"That you are just saying that to stay in character."

"Uhuh... Why would I do that?"

"To hide the facts."

"What facts?"

Suddenly, Suri turned close to me with her black tipped nose in my face. Her crimson eyes glittered with amusement, "That you like Calem!"

I gulped, stealing small eye movements to see the terrain around us. "...How did you know that?"

the Firestarter let out fox-like squeals of laughter, "So I was right! And you don't even deny it! I am going to tell everyone!"

"No you are not!" I ordered defensively, "You tell them, they'll tell him!"

The laughter only grew louder, "How? He's too stupid to understand our language!"

"He's not stupid!"

"Wow, you got it so bad!" The Delfox continued to crack up, and I of course continued to attempt in quieting my jovial starter. Neither of us had noticed the two mischievous shadows looming closer. The faint sound of metal clattering softly was whipped away in the gusting winds.

My feet were on the water's edge. I was so distracted, my defences were nothing but a lacy veil.

My partner's eyes widened, her jaw dropping softly. I rose an eyebrow in question but before she could say another word, two strengths wrapped themselves around my arms. "CALEM! LET ME GO!" I yelled.

"YOU ARE ZUBAT CRAZY, NEIGHBOR! I'M STILL OVER HERE!" The ravenette called from back at camp. "Wait... If- Oh shit!" Suddenly the boy wearing his olive cap came, tumbling over his own feet, towards where Suri and I were. Small and high-pitched laughter emitted from what was holding me. With one mighty jolt I was tossed, flailing all limbs, into the pond. Last thing I saw were two Kelifki with smug smiles in their mouth key-holes. Then, I hit the superficial of the water.

It was like face planting into concrete, then melting into jello.

The waves that had once splashed around me now had a new goal, wrapping themselves like tentacles around my submerging body. Small air bubbles floated up to the surface, some brushing up against my skin. The further I sunk, the more time I had to decide weather it was safe to go back up. My grey contacts suddenly slipped from my eyes, the fresh water creating a distortion. My newest hat slipped from around my ears and I watched as it blocked the watery refraction of the sun. The honey hair that was part of me drifted around.

It was like I didn't even feel wet, just in a state of slowness and zero-gravity.

It was peaceful, and I let go slowly. My phantom tail materialized, and I just sunk. Not like a rock. More like a feather. It will float for a while but once it is completely wet, it will drift the the water's bottom.

Don't get me wrong. I desperately wanted to swim up and break the surface. My mind was screaming it so loud there was almost nothing else I could think about.

But the regret of what would happen after.

If I had decided to break the surface, Calem would have been there. He would have seen me. The real me. Then that would be the end of it, I thought I would have been exposed.

So I let myself sink, drown, into the depths.

The water pressure weighed down my eyes, the lashes caving in. But before all senses slipped away, there was a change. A ripple sent through the entire pond. The sound of water being thrown around at the surface. A silhouette dropping in to join me.

The shadow reached out a hand, grabbing my own which I had gradually moved towards them. My jaw unhinged itself, the last gaseous bubble floating up with my last breath. Where air once was, filled in with the water and dripped into my lungs.

Pain.

It erupted though my chest, It was the only thing left to focus on. The other being who entered the pond wrapped me up in their embrace and propelled us upwards. My brown furred ears were the first to feel the surface breaking, almost immediately followed by the rest of myself. The one who pulled me from the depth began to roughly drag me out of the water.

Once on the land, with all my strength I stood on hands and knees. I coughed and sputtered all the liquid that was drowning my lungs. It all gushed out like a water fall before I actually felt my heart pumping again.

Air expanded into my chest, pushed out in heavy puffs. I repeated this process, keeping my gaze locked at the few blades of dead grass between my fingertips. My hair blanketed me, the brown eevee tail twitched and my long ears hung over in front of me.

"Serena..." A voice broke cautiously. I gnawed at my lower lip, my heart contracting. My eyes started to burn as water filled them. "Are you alright?" Calem hushed.

I shook my head somberly, the drops of water falling into the grass with small pitter-patter. "Just go away..."

A slight sigh came from beside me. Suddenly, a hand pressed itself against my shoulder and Calem bent down. His tone was silky and warm, "I'm not going to leave when I know you aren't okay... Now what-"

With a mighty swing, I elbowed him in the groin. Staggering back to my feet, I backed up against a tree. Tears streaming down my face. _Why... Why... Who... I was so close to feeling normal for once... _My throat was tight but I found the words to say, "Don't give me that sympathy shit! There is nothing you can do. No one can fix this, no one can fix _me_! I am a freak! So just leave me alone! Forget! I don't care!" My legs proved too weak and gave out beneath me. So I fell down to the earth, pressed against the aging tree. "I don't care... I'll forget... I just want to be left alone... LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE THE MONSTER IN IT'S CAGE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! All I wanted was to live a normal life!"

Do you want to know the worst way to stop someone from having a complete emotional and mental break down?

Laughing.

Laughing so hard that you start to cry.

And that was exactly what Calem did. He laughed, he curled over as if this were all a light joke. When he finally calmed himself down he apologized. His expression filled with a sympathetic twist of feelings. Arceus, I hated and loved that so much. "For someone who doesn't care, you seem like you care too much to me." He bent down, gingerly wiping a tear from my eye. I didn't even pull away, and I had no clue why. "Now why would I leave such a kind, sweet, tough, experienced, beautiful girl alone?"

I sniffed, "Because the way you described it made you sound like a pedophile?" I joked, hoping the insult would drive him further away.

"Nope." I smiled handsomely, his caramel eyes locked with my amber ones. "There is no way I would leave you." His gaze moved to my ears that drooped loafly. Calem's creamy hand tenderly grasped my left ear, thumbing the matted cocoa fur. A reaping blush shot across my face at his touch on my ears.

"P-please don't touch my ears..." I demanded meekly.

"Using Please? You must be serious!" He chucked, taking his hand away. I noticed that Calem received about 1 thousand daggers worth of a glare from my Eevee, Aslen. Not taking any notice of the fuzzball, Calem continued, "So, remember when Shauna and the rest wanted to give you a nickname?"

I groaned obviously, "I _wish_ I didn't."

A devilish smirk crossed his face, "I got one for you."

"Oh dear Arceus, save me." I hushed, all my color draining into a puddle in the grass.

"You're new nickname will be Fluff!" He declared with a ruffle of my hair.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE TELL THE OTHERS THAT YOU GAVE ME A NICKNAME!"

Too late. He already had his Holo Caster out and was dialing up everyone.

As much as at the time I found it insensitive to do so, after further examination... He went to extra measures in keeping it's camera away from me at any angle...

I guessed that trusting him with this secret, was alright. Better even.

That is still up for debate the more I thought about it as time passed on. In good points, what happened this day. In the bad points, I remember the day he abandon me.

The day I joined Team Flare.


	7. Chapter 7

Team Flare.

They were everywhere.

The men and women in their red pan suits scrambled around Lumoise city. No. The entire region of Kalos was crawling with these people. It was like an infestation. I peered around the corner of a towering building, staring into a red cafe. According to information from Tierno: him, Shauna and Trevor found out that cafe was actually the secret base for Team Flare.

The Lysandre Cafe.

"Are you scared?"

My skin began to crawl and I suppressed a yipe. I turned to glare sharply at the black haired boy who stood behind me. But his bright smile set me at ease as his swirling caramel pools gave the the feeling of safety. "Geez Calem. The only thing I'm scared of is _you_." I lied with a half smile. My gaze looked him from head to toe.

Calem and I have been labeled as fugitives by Lysandre. He gave a holocaster message all over the region saying that we had destroyed some of his labs. That we were the reason of the power outage here in Lumoise city.

Once we figured out he was the mastermind of Team Flare, he had done everything he could to stop us. The entire region was on our tail. And the worst of it was what he claimed. He said he needed to have a better world than this. He wouldn't stop at all. He even tricked the entire region to think that Team Flare was good.

Their recruit numbers have doubled.

Tripled.

Only a few people still trusted our innocence.

Trevor. Tierno. Shauna. Professor Sycamore. Calem's parents.

Calem and I were forced to change how we looked. Calem had cut his black hair so short I could barely see it under his black Fedora. He also wore a cloud white t-shirt with a night black zip up collar jacket. The separates points of his collar covered his face like detectives have, but as he looked at me. I could see the amusement he had looking as he did. He wore also black vinyl trousers that grazed his dark loafers.

To match his black ensemble he also had a matching inky vinyl messenger bag slung over his shoulder. His black wide-frame sunglasses that he had when I first met him were sliding down the bridge of his nose.

I let out a small laugh, "You look like someone just died."

He rose an eyebrow at me, "And you don't?"

He wasn't wrong. I was wearing a long black trench coat that skimmed my knees. Underneath my trench coat I was wearing a pair of black tights that slipped into my inky bow shoes. My fluffy eevee ear's were covered beneath a felt white hat with a black stripe of cloth that ran just above the rim. My golden eyes hid behind my white wide-frame glasses that I had repaired after they shattered all that long ago. My long honey hair was cut to just brush past my shoulders.

I simply stuck out my tongue in response before turning my entire body to face him. "So, we need to infiltrate this building. The others should already be in there waiting. Once we are in, we need to figure what Team Flare needed with all that power from the desert generators for. And the pokeball making company. None of this really adds up. as much as I would like to be proven innocent, saving Kalos is more important."

Calem stood there silently, will a ghost of a smile on his face. I rose an eyebrow and he finally answered. "You've really grown up haven't you..."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" I whisper-yelled.

"Oh don't get so defensive, Fluff!"

My eye twitched slightly, "That nickname I never agreed to!"

Calem rolled his beautiful eyes and took my hand. A small static ran down my spine but I ignored it as we dashed into the ruby colored cafe. Our friends were waiting for us with big grins painted across their faces. A waiter and waitress were tied up in the corner while in the very back of the room a large bookcase was pushed aside. From where the bookcase had probably once sat was a hidden stairway down to the basement. I took a stealing glance down it, the walls were all metal panels with lights flashing here and there.

"We found it~!" Shauna squealed, leaping up behind me, "How about you go first, Fluff?"

"Will you people stop calling me that!" I squawked, making my way down the steps. The others followed close behind. We were a team.

These were the first humans closest to me. Who believed me. If felt invigorating to walk down into the Team Flare base with no fear at all, knowing they were all with me. For a while, the five of us traveled though the base together. Battled side by side. By side. By side. By side.

Inevitably, we spit into three different teams to find out as much information as we could.

Tierno with Trevor.

Shauna alone.

Then there was Calem and I.

"Are you scared...?" Calem asked me for the hundredth time.

I groaned, "How many times are you going to ask that?"

"Until you say yes."

"Why?"

"Are you scared?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Nope."

"How about now?" He continued to press.

"Still no."

"Alright... How about _now_?"

"Oh my Arceus if I say yes, will you shut up?"

"Yes!"

"Then yes..." I grumbled. Suddenly Calem wrapped his left arm around both my shoulders. My head resting close to his chest.

I was so close I could hear his uneven heartbeat. "Don't be. Because I am right here." He whispered with a twist of delight in his voice.

I laughed slightly, "How long were you planning that one?"

"Since we became fugatives."

"That was over a month ago..."

His gaze shifted down towards our feet while we continued to walk. His face flushed, "W-well... You've never been scared the entire time..."

I snuggled closer to him. I could feel him tense at my movement but relax quickly as he probably realized it was good thing. "Well I haven't... I've been terrified this entire time. That I would be taken away from everyone... Then I saw your face each time the terror began to eat at me... And I felt better." I hesitated before slowly snaking my arm around his torso. "Thank you, Calem... For always being there..."

Oh Arceus, I think I loved him.

But I couldn't tell him.

From up ahead, I could make out a metal walled clearing. Once entering it, Calem and I separated and went back to back. maybe 10 grunts were waiting in the room for us, malicious grins spread across their faces. They sent out their pokemon and we did so to.

We battled a few good minutes before...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream filled the air.

Calem and I spun around to look down a hall and spoke in unison, "Shauna!"

More Flare grunts poured into the room, making it seemingly impossible to run to Shauna. Their pale skin stood out from their red hair. I lost count of them all. I was terrified that I was going to lose, but I could feel Calem beside me. The feeling of safety washed over me. I thought that if Calem was there, then there would be no way we would lose.

As long as we stayed together.

But without a word, Calem dashed down the hall. His black loafers smacking against the steel floors became the only thing I could hear even in the battle. "_Calem!_" I shouted, but he didn't seem to hear my voice. He just kept running.

I continued to watch him before a harsh hand gripped my arm. "You little bitch!" A voice said. I turned and with my one free arm punched a male grunt in the nose. He flew back, clutching his face as liquid dripped from his nose, matching his suit.

"Don't touch me..." I snarled, sending out all my pokemon. "Keep on fighting everyone!" I barked my order. Teagan, my Vivillion, flinched at the coarseness of my tone but fought.

Though I was severely outnumbered.

Soon all of us were backed into a corner, still fighting with all our hearts. The grunt's who were encroaching on me started to back off, part like the red sea. The man behind it all stepped towards me, with every step my fear rose.

He sincerely smiled to me, "Hello Serena."

"Lysandre."

"Oh don't be so harsh with me." His grey eyes softened, "You must feel very confused..." I whispered, fliking my hat from my head. My brown ears came tumbing out of them to rest casually over my shoulders. A few of the grunts gasped as I looked off from where they all were.

"How did you know..."

Lysandre's hand stroked one of my ears gingerly. "You really did grow up beautifully, Serena... You're mother would have been so proud."

"M-my mother?" I felt a twisting amount of emotions flood though me. "You knew who my mother was?"

Lysandre sighed slightly. "Yes. Sadly she died giving birth to you... She was so beautfiul to. Very kind to help Team Flare create our answer. Alas, it got away. But like fate, the key has been returned to our very doorstep."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snarled.

"Serena. You were created and born under the name of Team Flare." Lysandre said, gaining my shocked attention. "I had created you from series of experiments and studies to make you... Perfect."

Confusion started to fill my very soul. Then anger at them. Why was I alone for so long? I was an experiment? Calem flashed though my mind for a brief moment. I thought about that if he were here he would have comforted me in this feeling of being lost. Why did he run away? Why did he go after Shauna? Why are all the Team Flare grunt's staring at me? Am I a monster to them? Or the _answer_ Lysandre was talking about?

"I understand you feel confused and betrayed by your closest friends. But I can take those feelings away." He stretched out his hand, "I know exactly who you are. Join us and you shall too. I will answer any question you have. I would never lie or betray you. I am your father, after all."

A... Father...

I bit my lip. Talonflame continued to throw his fire attacks at the enemies, "Serena! Come on! You know who are the good guys!"

I said nothing.

"Serena! If you join them I will leave you!"

I turned to Lysandre with sad eyes. Lose my closest friend. Or lose possibly my only chance to figure out who I really was. Once I finished saying my next words to the mastermind of Team Flare, I could hear a light flutter of wings flying off.

No, it was powerful.

A strong beat of wings that I used to recall as a humming bird wings, from the years I grew up with the pokemon. The bat of wings was followed by more footsteps. Heavy ones, light ones, butterfly ones.

A ruby feather softly fell into my open hand. I dared not turn around, or it would just hurt more.

"Sere..." Aslen, my Eevee's, voice whispered though choosing to stay with me. "I won't leave you... But this isn't right... But I believe in whatever you do..."

"You're so stupid..." Suri snorted, though her voice shaking. "I... Stupid... Believe... With you... Should have left... Others..." My understanding of my starter's words began to fade. Our bond crumbling away. But the gist of it I could feel within. She feels stupid that she is staying with me. She should have left with the others. But as a starter pokemon, she felt obligated to stay with her trainer.

That feeling was all that was left between Delfox and I.

Only two of my pokemon chose to stay by my side.

Lysandre halted the attacks of his grunts and ushered me deeper into the secret base. With each step I took, I felt my heart break. It broke so much that there was nothing left. So much that pain could no longer be registered in my mind. By heart hurt so much that to get rid of the pain, it turned to stone. I wasn't just walking to find who I am, I was walking away from who I ever was before.

*Calem's POV*

Shauna was just fine, she just was panicking. But her pokemon's trust in it's trainer protected her. The Chesnaught shielded the attack and took out all the attackers.

Says a lot doesn't it?

"Calem! Wait up!" Shauna panted as she trailed behind me. I was running as fast as I could, not looking back. Not slowing down.

I took a quick breath, "I left Serena to find you! She's strong, but I didn't want to leave her alone!" Between breaths I growled my next words. Mostly angry with myself, "I swore she was right beside me!"

A pair of sneakers screeched to a halt behind me. "How oblivious are you..." Shauna's softened voice whispered. I spun around, eyebrows furrowed together.

"I have no clue what your talking about. Right now we don't have time, Serena might be in trouble."

"Serena this, Serena that... How long will it take for you to realize that it is useless chasing after her when it's obvious all she want's is to be left alone!" The copper skinned girl snapped, deep brown eyes starting to water. "Why can't you look for someone who already likes you!"

I spun around to see the chocolate haired girl hiding her red and teary face in her hands. "Shauna... I don't like her-"

"Oh shut up. We all can tell how you feel about her." Shauna sniffed. She slightly shook her head and smiled her tears that ran down her face away. "You know what? I am okay... Let's find her- Isn't that her Talonflame?"

I jerked my head immediately from my childhood friend to see the hawke-like bird flying straight us. His obsidian eyes were filled with a betrayal.

I panicked.

I bolted. Straight for where I left Serena. I ran for what felt like forever. I didn't feel fast enough but I never got tired as the walls around me were just blurs. Though, I skidded to a hault and felt my heart plummet. The room I left Serena in was completely empty.

No grunts.

No pokemon.

No Serena.

I was so frustrated, upset, angry, infuriated. I punched the metal wall beside me over and over. The skin on my knuckles split, deep red blood dripped down my hand. "I was too slow. Too late."

Footsteps came from behind with heavy breathing. Shauna's voice shook with her next words, "Oh Arceus no..." Flapping wings from behind slowed as Talonflame came to where we stood.

Two talons clung to my black jacketed shoulder, a stiff beak brushing my cheek. "Taaa..." The bird cooed.

I cocked my head at Serena's Talonflame on my shoulder, "I'm so sorry... I could have saved her..."

Man, I loved that girl. Now I might not have been able to ever tell her.

The fire-bird just looked at my emptily before gazing down at the floor.

... Could I have been able to save her?


	8. Chapter 8

The clacking of my two-inch heels against the cold tiled floors echoed though the nearly vacant halls of the underground base. The few grunts of Team Flare that resembled a parasite in the corridor muttered to one another. I felt their disgusted and uneasy stares at me. At my long ears. At my furry brown tail. At my strangely golden eyes. They had thought I was unable to hear their meek voices, but they underestimated my strange ears.

"That's her..."

"_She_ is the key to our happiness?"

"She seems more like a monster than anything."

"You mean_ it._"

I simply just let their venomous comments slip off my shoulders like the rain that I could hear pelting the Earth above us. I continued to push forward, though the dry halls and pictured the town above. The mysterious rock formations in the very center of the village was probably shining with water that most likely was like a thick layer of glue on top of it. Geosenge town's jade shaded grass was most definitely filling with the rains drops and letting it fall to the dusty soil beneath it to feed their roots. Yet, the metal coating that protected our base kept that water from dripping down to our subzero level. Sadly it also kept out the warmth.

After the bitterly chilled walk to the end of the hall, I finally arrived to the door of my room. From my snowy white lab coat pocket I fumbled out a small silver key, just as long as my thumb. Quickly, I pressed it into the lock and opened up the custom made steel door. Even though the door was barely at crack open, the overwhelming ultra pink light flooded over my entire body. Once the door was fully open and I stepped though the doorway, I entered the room with nothing but pink rosed wallpaper with pink shag carpetting, and a pink bedspread. Oh and all the pink stuffed animals.

I knew that Lysandre was new to this whole, "Father-thing" but he wen't a little overboard on my room.

I strided farther in, letting the door clatter itself shut just before I fell face first into the flannel covers that were folded neatly together on my queen size bed(Which I had all to myself, if I might had). I let out a steady sigh and rolled onto my stomach and recalled the past few months I had spent in this base.

All I could recall was the multitude of needles being stuck into my arms and veins.

The brain scans.

The heart monitoring.

Not once in the 6 months and 13 days was I ever explained what was going on. Who I was. _What_ I was.

Lysandre tried to make up all the "Safety testing" by giving me five-star rating food and a really pink room. And the occasional pat on the back and the, "I'm proud of you, hun." "What your doing is the right thing." "Great job today!"

I was not really complaining... It was just very...

Lonely.

Suri... Delfox... She rarely ever gave me a second glance if she was ever out of her pokeball. The ones she had given me were filled with a spine-chilling, soul-shaking... Disillusion.

Aslan, Eevee, on the other hand was almost never _not_ by my side. He was clinging to me. Today I woke up and he was still asleep on the salmon pink cornered sofa at the edge of my room. I snuck out earlier so that he wouldn't wake up. I knew how much discontent he felt watching the other Flare scientists experiment on me. He was terrified really. Especially when the tips of my hair changed to a scarlet red.

No dye needed.

No, not a special power I unlocked.

An experiment when awry about two months ago, my arm where the needles were stuck in began to shoot blood. One of the idiots what was putting them in aimed wrong and hit a main blood steam. There was a panic. I lost so much of that vital liquid, I had passed out right into a full pile of my own blood. When I had awoken in my own room, Aslen and I found that my hair had been permanently stained. Oh, how I tried to get it out. But it was too late.

Aslen tried to convince me to cut it off and just have short hair, but something in the back of my mind told me to keep it. I even had a time where the shiny new scissors, their long smooth blades skimming my ribbon of hair. At the time, I couldn't do it. So I set the scissors on my heart shaped vanity.

But that was two months ago.

Now I just lie on my bed, finally rolling myself onto my spine. Between my fingers, I twirled the stained hair absently. Nothing crossed my mind. For the past months, what happen with Calem and the others... Just faded away. It became like a dream in the back of my mind. With every day, the memories became weaker. All I felt in that Team Flare base was the cold loneliness. My only prominent memories being the syringes being dove into my skin. But the most I believe I felt in those months was confusion.

If I was their key, why am I just sitting in an underground hideout?

If I was "perfect" as Lysandre put it, why are they still running tests on my body and mind?

If Team Flare's goal was a perfect world with nothing but happiness, how come I could never feel joy?

Suddenly, the small phone on my nightstand vibrated erratically. Being completely unphased, I reached over and answered the electronic device no larger than the palm of my hand, "You know, you could just use the Holo Communicator. I mean, you did invent them."

A hardy laugh emitted from the other side of the line, "Well I thought a phone call would be more practical, sweety."

"Alright Lysandre, I know that you are my father and all but since I just found this out less than a year ago. Calling me little pet-daddy-daughter-names still feels really weird." My eyes darted to where I saw the brown fluff in the room stir awake, "I never had a father for most of my life. It's not something I think I will ever get used to."

For a few moments, all I heard was silence. I waited semi-patiently as the golden-eyed Eevee sluggishly waddled to my side on the huge bed for Lysandre to speak one more. "Come to the main room. The final stages our going to be put in motion. And... It is time for me to give you the truth you have been floundering to uncover for too long."

I didn't respond. The cellular device slipped from my grasp before I stumbled from my bed and out my door. I booked it towards the meeting room. "SER! Wait up!" I could make out Aslan yelping from far behind. Maybe I felt a bit bad for leaving him in the dust, but I was too exhilarated to slow down. I raced down the halls, the numbing cold not even making it to my outer skin. Once the door that was open just ajar, my right arm shot out and flung the door open. It's golden painted nob bashing into the wall, leaving a minor dent.

Two men waited across a round table that was deep into a room full of grunts typing furiously away at white computer desks. Behind them was a clear window view of a deep clearing within the subterranean hideout. One men was the notoriously slim Lysandre, his fiery spiked orange hair weaving into his angle beard. Beside him was a plump man wearing a red suit. Though it wasn't like the rest. This man's resembled a doctor's scrubs. His goggles were a blood red lenses that there was no way to make out his probably soulless eyes. His pasty white skin looked sickly while his greasy vibrant red hair tumbled from the older man's pony tail.

I knew who he was.

Well, I recognized him.

I had seen this less appealing character in the labs. He would direct the other scientists in the rooms. He was the leading scientist.

"Serena, this is Xerosic" Lysandre introduced with a warm smile.

The older man was very jittery beside me and took a hold of my hand. His sticky sweat rubbing between my fingers. His smile was pulled too far back while his glasses gleamed with an uneasy excitement, "What a pleasure to finally meet you! Oh, I know I am not your biological father but I feel as if I had a piece in your creation too! I have even come to see how you fair in your tests. We must make sure you are ready for this. _Perfect." _he continued to babble, his onion smelling breath filled my nose. I held back every urge to cringe, or even wrinkle my nose. "And now! You have passed your all your tests and it is time-"

"Xerosic. Xerosic. Calm down, she still doesn't understand. We haven't explained anything to her yet." Lysandre calmed his partner, turning to face me with his easy eyes. "This... Is difficult to explain. Let us sit." With that, the scientist, Lysandre and I took our seats around the circle.

I pressed my hands into my lap, Aslan just making it in to the room. Sourly, he lept onto my shoulder, "Good job waiting up..." He snarled.

"Sorry." I quickly apologized. Not really that sorry about it.

Lysandre took a breath. "It was many years ago, roughly 17 years ago. Team Flare was just a small group that everyone thought were insane radicals by the world around us. Though, we had finally stumbled upon our answer. To bring true happiness, we needed to destroy the world we have now and bring it back to life in the image we see. But our only way to our happiness was blocked by a locked door. We had to awaken two legendary beasts. And the power to do so was to momentous for us to generate. Or... So we thought."

"Or so you thought?"

Lysandre's eyes darkened, "You see, the only power to unlock these beasts was evolution. Pokemon evolution was fast but was not enough. Human evolution energy is plentiful but very slow. So we came up with a crazy idea, to create a pokehuman. Their evolution would be powerful and enough energy to awaken the monsters."

I blinked multiple times before disgust began to overcome my soul, "So... I am just a power source for you? You have been running tests on me for the past half a year to make sure I would be strong enough to fuel this plan?"

Lysandre rose from his seat and paced over to me. He placed a large hand on my shoulder, though I cringed away from the man. "Serena... I must keep explaining. We all loved you hear like our own child." I reluctantly shrunk in my seat and continued to listen. "We-" Blah, blah, blah. Sciencey stuff of how I was grown in a test tube. Blah, blah, blah, I was mixed with an Eeevee gene and inserted into my mother. It was all very intellectual science experiment information that I zoned out during. But all and all, they chose the Eevee gene because it has the most adaptability to evolve in whatever environment.

Why I hadn't evolved yet is a miracle.

The two men ushered me closer towards the spanning window that lied behind them. Cautiously, I leaned over to see the strangest thing. In two separate generator like things were odd objects. Within the blue generator was a wiry tree with it's grey bark pealing away, it had been obviously dead for a long time. In the red one was a silk cocoon larger than my home, it's seems torn and hanging. It seemed as if the creature within had attempted to break out long ago but gave up after relentless tries. "In the cocoon is Yvetal. The legendary beast will scar the land with it's fire and darkness before returning to our side. In the tree slumbers Xerneas. The stag will rise a new life and world from the ashes of the destruction." Lysandre's red eyes fixed on me. "You are the key to their awakening. Along with... Aslen as you call him."

"Why me?!" My spunky eevee cried, backing into a corner of the room. I translated for the room.

"You should know already by your golden eyes. The golden eyes were a side effect from our projects." Xerosic began to explain excitedly. "You, you were near perfect. You had just the subtle enough human gene that you would only evolve quick and powerful. Keeping your eevee self. But the night Serena was taken, they took you too."

I hesitated before Aslen and I spoke in sync, "_Took_?"

Team Flare's leader looked off with disappointment, "Once you and Aslen were created and breathing creatures... A traitor in our numbers thought it was 'inhuman' to use the both of you as our power source. They didn't understand. So they whisked the both of you away and separated the both of you across the region." A warm smile stretched across the ginger's face, "But fate has brought you both back to us. Tomorrow at exactly 1pm sharp, our plan of perfection will begin. You, Serena, will take Yvetal's generator. And Aslan will take Xerneas's. If you look to my left and right, there are two clear containment units. You will step into your designated ones, and it will begin. We will just use basic and harmless procedures to trigger the two evaluations. The power will be transmitted though our cables and to the legendaries."

"And... What will be left after we a drained?" I asked with fear laced into my tone.

"Eevee will lose his human gene and you Serena..." Lysandre gave me an easy stare, "Will lose your pokemon one."

"I will be... Normal?"

Lysandre simply nodded.

All I had ever wanted was just handed to me on a silver plate. To walk the streets without a hat. To not hide in the shadows. To keep putting contacts in and out. To be like everyone else.

If felt like my dreams were becoming reality.

I had no idea how fast it would all turn to nightmares.


	9. Chapter 9

_1 hour before the final enterprise _My mind said.

I strided down the halls, pausing beside the elevator leading out to the surface. "I could leave right now..." I mumbled to myself. I knew who I was now... But staying was the only way I would become fully human. I couldn't stop myself from turning down that option.

I was nearly about to continue when the electronic doors of the elevator slid open. I had assumed it was one of the thousands of grunts Lysandre had mass recruited. But my assumption was far from correct, "S-Serena...? Is that you?"

My heart jumped to my throat while my stomach turned into knots.

"Oh my Arceus! It is you Serena!" The boy cried out in joy, "You've been missing for 2 months! Shauna, the others and I have been searching for you non-stop!"

_Liar. If you had, you would have found this underground base pretty quickly_... I growled to myself.

His warm hand took a hold of my chilled arm, "I've missed you and have been so-"

I threw him off, shooting him a thousand daggers glare. "Shut up."

"Serena...?" He croaked, rubbing his hand awkwardly, "I came to save you."

"Really?" I scoffed. "Because I have been stuck here down for two months getting needles stabbed into my arms, legs, stomach, neck, ears, tail. Forced to undergo physical trials. Mental stress though virtual reality. And_ you_ were never there."

"But I am now! I came to bring you back! Get revenge on them for kidnapping you!"

"_Kidnapping_? I came here on my own free will."

Silence.

Disbelief hung in the air like a poisonous gas.

Calem's caramel eyes shivered, his pale lip quivered. "Wha..."

My latte-tail bristled, "You weren't there. You left me Calem. I was vulnerable. I was surrounded by enemies and my team was hurting. And then Lysandre came. He told me he had the answers to who- what I was." Hot saltwater started to flood down my cheeks slowly. " Maybe if you were there... I wouldn't have went with them. But... Lysandre said I was important to him. Vital. And at the time, I felt like I had been tossed aside by you. And then I was betrayed again. By my own friends. The pokemon I had captured along my journey turned away from me and left... But they didn't understand the confusion I had been living in for so long..."

"Hey-"

"Even Robin... Robin left me."

Calem was at a loss for words. Though, he as if in slow motion reached out a hand. I turned around and dashed down the halls. "SERENA!" His footsteps followed me behind. Every turn I made, he emulated. Soon we were in the main room, where Lysandre waited patiently.

"Start up the experiment now! We have an intruder! Probably more on the way!" I shouted across the room before throwing myself into the capsule. Eevee who sat at the sidelines dashed into his tube, the door automatically shutting. My eyes followed Lysandre as he blinked before smirking darkly. He slowly turned around and gave orders to the lower foot grunts at the lines of computer systems. They all began to type hastily. Delfox stood in the corner glaring softly at me.

For some reason, the darkness in my father's smile struck a nerve... No, it gave me a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Calem ran in panting heavily and Lysandre began to applause slow and condescendingly.

"Ah, Calem..?" Lysandre asked curtly, "Yes, yes. I do remember seeing you with my daughter occasionally as she played in the Kalos region." His voice darkened quickly, "Now, play time is over. You think a kid like you can really stop me? Stop this!?" His black jacketed arms flung out to display the room.

Though, Calem didn't seem to pay attention to my father though. He just stared past him and straight at me. Quickly he snapped away to look up at Lysandre, "What are you going to do with her?"

"Her who?"

My face paled as a click echoed though my and eevee's chamber. Him and I shot one another unsettled glances. I quickly attempted to open the transparent door of my capsule to fail. We were locked in.

"SERENA! THAT'S WHO!" Calem barked, his hands balled up into fists at his side.

Lysandre let out a snicker, "Ah Yes... A very successful experiment that I had put my DNA into. She is our energy source to awaken the legends. Xerneas and Yvetal that is. We will force her and eevee to evolve my injecting elemental energy into the two. Once the evolution begins, their evolution will be absorbed along with their life energy to awaken the two. Once both are awake, Yveltal will burn the world. Then we will have Xerneas heal it, create it, in our own image."

"Wait... Life... Energy?" I whispered to myself.

Calem charged at Lysandre ready to punch him. "YOU BASTARD! YOUR GOING TO KILL BOTH OF THEM! YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!" Lysandre swiftly grabbed the fist and threw Calem onto the ceramic tiles that checkered the floors.

Lysandre looked down onto Calem with utter disgust, "That monster. She will parish along with that lab-rat pokemon." A horrifying smirk rippled across his face, "Good riddance to the two."

"YOU LIED!" I screamed, pounding the the glass in the attempt to shatter it. "Eevee! Use tackle on your glass door! You have to get out!" Eevee began to propel it's furry body against the glass door. Thumping was probably audible above ground.

Lysandre paced over to my containment unit and kicked it so hard I scurried into the back. I shook with fear as I looked into his ember eyes fill with hatred, "Shut it you little shit. Of course I lied. You will be human, no pokemon left, but you will be dead... I thought you had been wanting that for so long?"

I began to whimper, "N-no... I... I learned I... wanted to live... I don't wanna die!" I wailed.

The man who I once saw as my father just snarled and turned to the grunts. "Start with Flareon. Fire extract pulled from a Fire Stone."

A needle shot out from the left side of the tube. It's long metallic needle inching closer, inside the tube swirled a fiery red liquid with glittering orange and yellow splashed in. The needle sunk into my shoulder and as the extract was shot into my blood, I started to feel a burning.

I screamed in pain, tears running down my face. The water turned into steam though as it rolled upon my hot skin. _I can't evolve! I won't! Not for him!_ I repeated to myself. "DON'T GIVE UP ASLAN! DON'T LET HIM MAKE YOU EVOLVE!" I yelled over.

"Vaporeon!" I could hear Lysandre order. Another needle was shot into my skin and I was overwhelmed with the feeling I was drowning. Air was nothing and my lungs were crushed under the pressure. I couldn't even feel the tears fall down my face or hear them hit the metal surface I was kneeling on.

But I did't let it work. "STAY STRONG, ASLAN!"

Team Flare continued to probe me with the shots, all the eeveelutions. But none of it would work. I would stop myself from evolving even though the pain was unbearable. Electrocution. Darkness. Mind control. Strangled by vines.

Finally, a bitter chill filled my entire being. The blood that ran though my veins seemed to just stop, freeze to where it was. I shouldn't have been crying because the saltwater would just freeze onto my skin, chunks of ice gathered under my eyes. They pulled at my numb skin, it was the only sensation I could feel.

It was so cold, it burned.

I looked down at my nails to see they turned a deep purple shade and my skin was a pale blue. I wrapped my brown tail around myself just to see frost gathering. I shook my head and told myself not to evolve. I repeated it over and over. But my endurance on the final formula was fading quickly.

"Ser..." I was able to hear. I looked into Alan's capsule to see he was sprawled out on the ground. I shot a desperate pleading look at where Calem writhed. Team Flare Grunts surrounded him and his pokemon were fading. I watched painfully as all his pokemon were knocked out. He tried to charge past them but Lysandre demanded two grunts to grab him. Calem kicked and screamed but he was restrained. Delfox(Suri), though still upset with me, cast fire on them all. Sadly, only one being left she was captured easily and was kicked down beside Calem.

I had no choice.

I turned to look at the eevee, "Come on Aslan! Don't give up! You can't die now! Aslan, you. You were the only one who trusted me the entire time..." I dragged my shivering body to the edge of the capsule. My hot breath turning into steam on the glass. "You stood by me. And if you leave me now... I don't know what I'd do. I don't feel the same way you do towards me and I am sorry. But... You have always been there. You trusted me. When all backs were turned on me, you stayed. And... I love you, my friend. No matter what becomes of you, of me, I will love you no matter what. Because you are one of my best friend."

Eevee's beautiful golden eyes glittered as he stared at me with a single paw pressed up against the glass. But... His entire body... Was swallowed up by a white evolutionary light. His entire body stretched out. A bow appeared at the base of his left ear and another just below the chin. Ribbons flurried around him. As the light was stolen by the machine that kicked into gear, I saw a pink skinned Eeveelution with blue and cream thrown into the ribbons.

The mechanism's in his capsule roared and shot out beams at him. His sapphire orbs clenched shut and he cried out in sheer agony. His energy transferred into wires that flowed to a tree.

"No..." I mumbled, the cold still eating at me. I fell back. I gave up. "I can't do it anymore... He's going to die..." More tears cascaded down my face, freezing in the air before shattering on contact to the ground. "He was all I had left!" My senseless fingers ran though my frozen hair as I sobbed. "Now he is gone! He's not going to be there!" _What's the point in trying anymore..._

Slowly, I dropped my arms to the ground. The tears stopped falling. My eyes were empty as my jaw hung slightly ajar. "I give..." I finally said. My break down releasing all the endurance and fight I had left. Time slipped from my gasp as I floated away from reality.

"SERENA!" A voice shouted. I hadn't bothered to look up, letting the frost gather.

_go away..._

"LOOK AT ME!" It continued.

_No, why should I?_ I can't move anymore. My joints... They are frozen there...

"ARCEUS DAMMIT, SERENA! CAN YOU EVEN HEAR ME?! LOOK AT MY FACE! SHOW ME YOU ARE STILL THERE!" The voice became desperate. I slowly gained control of my right arm and raised it an inch before it fell back against the hard surface I was on. "She's still there... Serena! Please! I can't loose you!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

I heard a foot hid something soft. Someone.

"Urk.. Crap, that really hurts... Serena. Don't give up! You haven't evolved yet! Just continue to stay strong! We can still save Eevee- Sylveon! Shauna, Tierno, Trevor... They are all coming! We can save him!"

Suddenly my head could move and I shot it up to see Calem. Blood slowly trickled from the corner of his lips While Lysandre stood over him, two grunts holding each arm. "Calem..." I hushed, my voice felt like I had never used it.

"YES! Please Serena! You can't give up! Because if you do, you'll die! And you can't die! You aren't allowed to! Shauna will cry!"

I felt the freeze sink deeper, my head dropped to my chest. _Her... Shauna... That's who you really care about..._

"NO! STOP GLOWING LIKE THAT!" I didn't notice. It was all too cold. "Tierno will never dance again! Trevor will never be able to pick up a book once more! Robin, he misses you now and he sure as hell won't stand living if you go now! A-And..." He searched for his next words, "I won't be able to go on either!"

I looked up slowly, seeing his tears splatter against the tiles he was forced to kneel on. He still struggled, pausing for deep inhales occasionally. One grunt twisted his arm so far, I heard it snap. Yet he still fought. More tears would flood over like waterfalls, but he smiled.

"Serena... I couldn't live without you... Please don't die... I might as well just die too. But I'm not giving up... Not now. Not on you!"

I smiled. Of all things. I smiled. I was happy to hear those words. All the memories of us flooded back. How we first met. When I first got Suri. When he came to my house when I was eating breakfast. When he first put his arm around me. When he held me in proper pokeball throwing formation. When we fought in Santalune Forest. When the Klefki pushed me into the pond. How he accepted my pokehuman half. That stupid nickname he gave me. When we fought side by side invading the base. Many more.

It brought a grin to my face. The memories became the warmth in my chest that baited the cold away. Even though he ran off to help Shauna, that was just who Calem was. Calem was a boy who needed a few days to get to know a person before showing them who he truly was. An obnoxious boy with the biggest heart. A boy who found joy in life. He saw pokemon as a tool for awhile but soon accepted them and loved them too.

_He_ became the warmth in my heart.

I wasn't crying anymore. My frost had melted away. I stood up and slammed into the glass. But still couldn't break it. I found a new strength though and continued to fight. Yet, all I could see now was a bright light that had overcome me.

I heard a cackling of Lysandre, "And so it has begun..."

I had started to evolve into Eevee's eighth eeveelution only unlocked by love. Lysandre probably hoped his false fatherly love would have triggered it, but instead he found another way.

And then everything turned black.


	10. Chapter 10

Short rushed chapter because I have become sick of writing this book XD)

**3rd POV**

The nearly unbearable light faded away. The pause that was taken to shield the light had ended, grunts resumed they're busy typing. The freak who had been standing upright in the energy capsule went limp. Her muscles numbed and she collapsed like a rag doll.

Her previous appearance had transformed into something new. Her honey hair had become a bubblegum pink that could have been mistaken for cotton candy glued to her scalp. Her coffee brown ears had turned into long link petals of ears with tinted blue centers. Just under her right ear was a small bow with a rosy center. Ribbons with blue stripes swirled behind her head, matching the ones that tied into a bow tie hanging on her collar bone. A bubbly pink tail swished behind her, replacing the once fluffy tail. The pokehuman's ghost like eyes were now two glittering sapphire gems.

Her primed team flare admin uniform was in shreds from the momentous energy she had released. But sadly, it wasn't the end of it. The external energy was absorbed but now, the machine she was trapped in was sucking the internal energy. The grunts in the room could almost see what looked like white vapors being sapped from the teenager.

Her skin lost it's lively tint, turning to a cold pasty white. The twinkle in her half open eyes glittered away, leaving husks of a soul.

"Serena..." Calem sniffed, watching in sheer horror as his friend rotted away. Hope slipped from his fingertips to save her life.

Lysandre glanced down at the ravenette with satisfaction scribbled across his face, "Drop him." He order the two grunts that scarcely held the boy back. "There's nothing he can do now... He's lost all his fight." Both members of Team Flare flung both hands into the air, Calem crumbling to the tiles.

It was a pitiful sight watching the teenage boy pull himself across the ground over to the girls capule. His eyes watered and he fought every instinct to let them roll down the sides of his face. "Come on Serena... Please... Wake up..." Calem pressed his hand against the glass door, resting it. His other arm was rendered useless since one of the Team Flare's that had restrained him snapped his bones in the elbow and shoulder.

Strangely, Serena who was in the capsule(seemingly dead) fell forward. The palm of her hand slipped against the glass, holding to where Calem's sat. His eyes rose quickly to meet hers. Serena's dying pools were swirling with what life she had left. It was as if she was saying: "Don't give up. I haven't."

Suddenly, Calem had noticed that Serena was trembling all over. Her fingers and toes would twitch erradically. On her face she wore the slightest smile as her eyebrows were strained and squished together. She was still fighting to hold the life that was left within her body.

Calem noticed that her matching pink ears started to deteriorate at the tips, like golden sprinkles lifted into the vents and up with the energy sucked from her. Her pink hair started to turn it's old dusty blonde.

He now knew, she hadn't given up. From just a few yards over he heard banging. In Aslan's (Sylveon's) capsule, the pink pokemon bashed it's head into the door. Suri, the delfox who had been formally knocked beside Calem, was pointing her wand at the glass and shooting out columns of hot flames from the tip.

He was the only one who had given up.

So Calem stood and threw out his pokeball. His beaten and sore Charizard popped out and gave it's master a tired stare. "I know your tired, but don't give up! We can still save Serena! Use your flamethrower on the glass door with all your power!"

The giant sunset-orange Lizard with wings continued to stare tiredly at it's trainer before following the command. In exhaustion, Charizard took in a humongous breath, air expanding in it's pot belly before breathing out thousands of dancing flames. The heat radiating off was nearly as strong as the sun.

Once the fire had died down, all that was left... Was the capsule in perfect condition. The fine transparent door gleamed, as if the fire just cleaned it. "Arceus damn it... One more time Charizard!"

The Kanto starter disobeyed it's trainer and just sat there. It's breaths shallow.

"Didn't you hear me?!"

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Serena, with her little might left and her tail and ears nothing but stubs, banged against the barrier that separated the two. Looking directly at her previous traveling companion, she shook her head. Anger flickered behind her now colorless and bland eyes.

She tried to teach him pokemon were not tools. Were not just here for our convince with boundless energy. They were living creatures. With limits.

A throbbing bright bing bounced across the room and throughout the entire base. "YOUR TOO LATE KID! THEY'RE AWAKE!" Lysandre boomed melodramatically. In complete dread, Calem reared his head to look into the room that held a cocoon and tree to see two legendary beasts waiting.

One was a tall blue stag with winding almond antlers with rainbow crystal lumps clinging to them. It must have been two stories high. Xerneas.

Beside Xerneas was a red bird, black feathers running down in patters across it's wings with a soot beak and belly. It's ocean blue eyes were cold and terrifying. It must have been just as large as the stag. This was Yvetal.

"Dear Arceus no... All I wanted... Was for Serena to live... Now... Her and the world is going to die." His eyes trembled as he saw Serena was no completely motionless. So was Aslan, a partner of hers. "No... No... No, no, no, NO, NO, NO! NO! NO! NOOO!"

Explosions happened left and right as Yvetal burned the surrounding area. The people in the base screamed and scurried out in a panic, confused that _they_ were the ones being attacked. Suddenly, Xerneas trampled around, over growing the base with vines and plants.

People screamed.

Glass shattered.

Fires broke out.

Lysandre laughed like a maniac.

_Help. Help. Stop the destruction. Stop the rebirth. Just bring the Peace._

That was the only thought on everyone's mind. This was not what they signed up for and sure has hell want to experience. From the center of the room an emerald light blazed like people set many chemicals on fire.(Yes, fire burns green if a chemical is burned. Depends on the chemical though)

Then it appeared.

A great black and green cobra swirled his head about, jade eyes glittering with a mission. This was... Zygarde. The pokemon of peace. The ground-dragon slithered around and destroyed the vines that grew in. His dragon aura intimidated the other two legends so much they shuttered, crawling into the back. The snake monster rounded up the team Flare members with a swoop of it's tail and picked up Lysandre by the black collar of his coat in it's narrow mouth.

Suddenly, single-handedly, the Peace legendary had ceased the fighting and had the enemies cowering in a corner. Xerneas and Yvetal hung their heads in disappointment in the room they had just been awaken in. Zygrade slid over to where Calem sat.

In the commotion, the capsules were shattered and he held Serena's body in his arms. His tears splattered onto her face. "Serena... Please... Just open your eyes... See me... Then sock me in the nose.. I'd know your okay..." Zygrade's eyes flinched at the blind optimism the boy held. Not even fooling himself. He soon buried his head into the girls shoulder, holding her limb body close to his heart. "She's... Not going to come back... Is she?"

Zygrade looked to Xerneas hopelessly pleading. The stag nodded, understanding it was the least it could do with the damage it had done. The stag looked between both Serena and the fallen Sylveon and let out a breath. A soft breath on each lost one.

And within seconds, the previously dead beings gasped for air. Serena looked into Calem's eyes. Her hand slowly reached up. Calem moved his hand to grab hers, but just before he could reach her, Serena's hand flung back to her greasy, clotted hair. To only find that. "Am I... Normal...?" Her voice was almost nothing, disbelief laced into every word.

In her now stone grey eyes, she seemed almost... lost.

"Disappointed?" Calem laughed.

She nodded slowly, "Who... Who am I now?"

Calem smiled softly, "Your mine. Like you've always been."

_SLAP!_

"SEXIST BASTARD!"


	11. Epilogue

Once upon a time, hundreds of years ago, there were three friends. The best of friends.

Only a single boy was of this group of children. His name was Xavier. The male had a medium cut of dark navy hair with tan skin tone. Xavier's electric blue eyes danced with a beautiful life. His innocence and life was also a naive nature. He was oblivious to the darkness that filled the real world. But despite that... He still strived to make his closest friend, Yavonne, truly smile.

A monumentously difficult trial.

Yavonne was a fair and lanky girl with long winding ribbons of scarlet hair. Her dull steely eyes were the only thing that would break her stone hard facade. They would scream in agony from her scarred and dark past. Yavonne knew all to well of the shadows that would burry the light of Earth. The only light she had ever stole a glimpse of was Xavier. She felt like she had to cling to him so she wouldn't lose herself in her own death and darkness. Metaphorically of course.

Finally, there was Zeta. She had dark skin and charcoal black hair that fell just past her shoulders. Her unique emerald eyes had seen both light and darkness. Though all she sought was a peace, with full knowledge the war of light and dark is eternal. Zeta was also in love with Xavier, but she knew that it was unrequited. For she could see his feelings were for Yavonne. She remained unjeaulous and wished to protect both her friends. They were all that Zeta had left.

Sadly, fate didn't want her desire to prevail.

There was a fire. It burned the children's town to ash. At night the first house radiated with the thousands of luminescent flames lapping into the air. This was Xavier's home. The wood sizzled and snapped with soot filling the air.

The town ran, abandoning the home.

And the family within.

Yavonne and Zeta both pawed at the scalding door into the home. Xavier's pain filled cries audible over the fire. Yavonne was the first to kick open the door and recklessly dove in. She screamed, "Xavier! Xavier, where are you?!"

Xeta was instantly about to assist in her friend's rescue when an arm swooped her up by the waist. Her father had grabbed her and bolted. Xeta yelled and howled. Pounded on her father's wide shoulders.

He saved his daughter's life that day. Because in two more seconds, Xeta would watch teary eyed as the house collapsed in on itself. The wails of her comrades was all she could hear.

Once her father finally set her down, Zeta grabbed his knife that hung on his belt and ran. She kept running. She didn't know where to, she just knew she had to keep running.

Running until her feet gave out underneath her. She collapsed on the side of an old lake. The thousands of billions of stars shown in the water with the full moon suspended in the nights highest point.

Her eyes were flooding over. The knife shook in her dark hand. Slowly, she pointed the blade to her cheer, hovering over her heart. With one swift movement she plunged it deep into herself.

Her ruby blood soaked her white dress and dripped down the dagger. She fell onto her flank and in the small line of sight she had of the sky... She watched a comet soar over.

"Please..." She choked out, blood running from the corner of her mouth. " Bring Yavonne and Xavier back... Let them find their peace and love for one another... Don't let it end like this... And let the three of our beliefs live on..."

The rest of her life drained into the lake and stained the grass red.

Little did Xeta know was that the comet was truly Jirachi making its rounds around the Earth. And he heard Zeta's final wishes. He pondered it quickly before deciding to fulfill her dreams.

From a dying tree, a blue light was set a glow. It split apart and a stag was born. It's winding antlers surged with hundreds of colors, tints and shades. His electric blue eyes glimmered with life.

The birth of Xerneas. Carrying the beliefs of the life-seeking Xavier.

A dangling cocoon had grown larger before I unraveling with wide red and black wings. A large, falcon like, head rose with its steel eyes glittering with destruction.

This was the birth of Yvetal. Carrying with it the beliefs of the destruction-finding Yavonne.

The emerald grass around Zeta grew and grew. Shadows that were cast by the silver moon above swirled round. The two element's ingulfed the ravenette's motionless body before a pair lime green eye glinted in the light. Slowly the pixilated snake formed.

Zygarde.

Both Zeta's beliefs and spirit were consealed in this lonely legendary. It's past always burned into the back of it's mind. Forever to protect the one's it loves and respond to the calls of it's best friends...

Two babies in the distance cried out as they were braught into the world. Each filled by the spirits of Yavonne and Xavier. And over many centuries, they're lives will be passed around. Until the two find one another again and, unlike last time, live happily with their second chance.

*In Santalune City- 21st century*

A girl with shimmering blond hair tapped the coffee table impatiently. Her honey hair hung over the back of the chair, it's once blood dyed tips were cut straight across. She wore a red high-waist dress with her hat in her hands. No longer there was a reason to hide the half she once was called: Pokehuman. For it was stolen from her.

As much as she wanted to be elated that she was human for once in her life, she couldn't help but feel... Empty. Incomplete. Like who she once was had been torn away, leaving only a husk left. Only one person made her feel whole ever.

"Hey! Sorry for making you wait!" A boy called.

The girl spun around eagerly. Though she showed a most irritated facade. "It took you long enough!"

The boy wearing a blue zip up jacket smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hey! I said I was sorry." He calmly walked up to his angered friend and stole a kiss from her, "Better?"

The grey eyed girl blushed a hot red before placing her hat over it. Mumbling inaudible words muffled by the hat.

The creamy skinned boy with his raven hair feathering in all directions called over a waitress. "A green tea for me and a hot chocolate for the lady please."

"Of course!" The waitress nodded out and scurried away with her notepad pressed into her chest. Thinking about why her boyfriend never took her out or did anything cute with her like she had just witnessed.

A hot-pink felt hat slid off into the metal table. The hiding girl finally ready to speak. Her boyfriend gave her an expectant look, "I lo-"

And he cut her off, "I love you too, Fluff."

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE!" She screamed, her ears becoming the same shade as her hat, "AND YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME THAT!"

"Well you were going to say you loved me, right Fluff?"

"SH-SHADDUP CALEM!"

"Fine fine, Serena." He leaned over the table and pressed his lips against his girlfriends. Her eyes widened but gradually let him and kissed back.

After many years, Zygrade looked over as the couple fought. A warmth filling it's heart as it's friends spirits still go at it. Zygrade saw people look at the couple with funny expressions. They thought that Serena was being very harsh towards Calem.

But that's just how her and Yavonne said they loved someone.

Once the two broke apart, Calem picked up a small sugar cube and chucked it at Serena's head. Starting yet another fight.

That was just how him and Xavier brought the one they loved the most closer to them.

With that, Zygrade slithered away, wishing the best to it's once closest friends. It returned to where both Yvetal and Xerneas waited, the three of them disappearing into the Santalune forest.

Where they were all born.


End file.
